It Wasn't Unexpected
by BlueRain1
Summary: .;Complete;. -SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY- Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as “polite” as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas c
1. Of Snakes and Ravens

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else.

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The Krystal/Michael sequel that has been asked for! Oooooodles of thanks to **NB **for giving me yummy ideas for the plot of this story. This is for you, and for all the reviewers of MtaM! Much love! No… off to read you go!

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

****

****

****

****

****

****

Chapter One:

Of Ravens and Snakes** **

__

_Krystal: _

_It is your father and mine pleasures to tell you that you have a new brother and sister; Gabriel Alexander and Cassandra Molly. They were born yesterday in the afternoon. We just wanted to tell you this and that we love you and we miss you dearly. Do write to us more often because we miss your letters, as they are less lately. Enclosed we send you some sweets I've made for you and some your Grandmother has sent you. We hope you're doing well and your father sends his love._

_Love,_

_Mum and Father_

The redhead smiled down at the parchment and folded it up, stroking the family owl and giving it some bits of toast before it flew off from the Ravenclaw table. At her side, a blonde, curly haired girl was looking at her with her head tilted. "Do enlighten us, Krystal, why are you so happy?"

Two heads prodded from either side of Krystal to look at her, expecting her answer. Still beaming, Krystal raised her gaze to her friends. "I have a new brother and a new sister."

"Two more?" asked the girl to her right; Mariana Lopez, a Latin-heritage girl with tanned skin and thick, long, brown wavy hair that reached her shoulders. Her accent was very pronounced as she had moved from South America to England when she was 10 years old and then found out she was a witch that same year. Her mother was a witch, but she was dead, so she only lived with her muggle father, who had not told her anything about the magic of her mother's side. "You already have two brothers."

"Four now…" said Krystal, sipping on some coffee that was before her in a golden mug. Her first two brothers were Ormand Favian (the oldest of the two, who was now 3 years old) and Wilson Arthur (who was a mere one year old). "Three boys and one girl. It'll be hell this summer."

"That it will," said Winnifred, the blonde one. "Oh look who decides to show his head this morning," she added as an afterthought, staring towards the doors as a brunet boy entered.

The three girls turned to look as he made his way towards the Slytherin table. He was a tall 5th year, just as they were, and rather bulky given that he played Quidditch and was Chaser and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Plus, he was rather gorgeous with his wind-swept hair and bright green eyes. Winnifred and Mariana sighed dreamily. "That Michael Potter is a dream," voiced Mariana and Winnifred giggled. Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Krystal, try to deny it. Potter is single-handedly the most gorgeous guy in Hogwarts!" whispered Winnifred.

"So what? He's horrible. He's cocky, arrogant and feigns to be mysterious. Ridiculous," she said, going back to her breakfast idly.

"He can't be that bad, surely."

"Oh really? Try growing up with him." Krystal did not even look up from her breakfast as she spoke her disdain towards that Potter bloke. It was long since they had stopped calling each other cousins and nobody at the school knew anything about their supposed familiarity, only that both of their families were very close. Though their offspring weren't.

Krystal did like his two little sisters, though. They were total darlings with her, and she with them.

After breakfast the Ravenclaws headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures and the Slytherins headed down to the dungeons. Upon exiting the Great Hall, however, someone called her name over the ever-thundering crowd of multicolored robes heading for their first class of the day.

"Krystal! Oi, Malfoy!" said the voice of none other than Michael Potter. Krystal gave an exasperated sigh and parted to a corner, waiting for him to catch up with her. "Hey," he greeted sourly.

"What do you want, Potter?" she snapped curtly, direct and to the point. She didn't want to be late for class.

"Mum and Dad sent me a letter—"

"Oh, it's nice to know that someone in this world still cares about an arrogant prick like you, Potter. But, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class, you know. Goodbye." She began to walk away but he called after her, making her turn around again.

"I wasn't finished yet, your lowness," he mocked. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I was just asked to inform you by my parents that we have to go back together for the Christmas Holidays to Mrs. Molly Weasley's house. Apparently, your parents and mine are holding some kind of get-together between your brothers and sisters, my sisters, some of your uncles, aunts, and cousins. The whole clan, you know…" he trailed off, crossing his arms.

Krystal nodded curtly. "Yeah sure, whatever, Potter. Was that all?"

"Yes," he drawled out, in an attitude that resembled Krystal's father way too much. "Now that I have wasted ten precious minutes of my time trying to talk to you, Miss Keeper, I must leave or I'll be late for class. I suggest you do the same."

Krystal stormed off towards the grounds, fuming completely.

"Oh, the nerve of that boy!" she whined to Mariana and Winnifred at lunch. The two girls have gone into asking mode and they ended up demanding details of how he talked and everything of the sort. Krystal had told them what happened and they positively squealed with delight.

"What do you mean?" asked Mariana, playing with her fork and staring at said boy, who was in the process of talking with some of his friends of the Quidditch Team. "I mean, he only informed you what it was his parents wanted you to know—oh yeah, he's horrible, he is," she quickly succumbed at Krystal's dark look of disgust.

"Give him a break, Krys," said Winnifred with a sigh, nibbling on an apple. "He's always tried to be civil to you."

"No he hasn't," said Krystal with scorn. "You should see how he treats me sometimes. Like I'm… inferior or something like that!" She stared moodily at her plate.

"I've seen _you_ treat him like that…" mumbled Mariana, though only Winnifred heard her and silently agreed. That was that.

A few minutes passed in silence until a Slytherin Boy approached the Ravenclaw table. Malcolm Whitlock put his hand on Krystal's shoulders and she looked up, smiling broadly. "Hey, Malcolm," she greeted sweetly and he flashed her one of his grins.

"Hey, princess," he said, then turned to the other girls. "Afternoon, Mariana… Winnie." Both girls nodded a small greeting at him as he looked down at Krystal again. "Hogsmeade, princess, this weekend; I was only wondering if my best friend would do me the honor of helping me pick out Christmas gifts?"

"Sure, Malcolm," said Krystal, beaming. "Can Mariana and Winnie come too?"

"Of course," he said curtly and smiled. Then he kissed her cheek. "Got to get back to the table now, princess, see you later." And with that he walked off.

"Oh it's so cute the way he calls you princess!" said Winnie after he had left. "You two would make a very cute couple!"

"He's only my best friend out of the suck-up Slytherin lot," she informed her friends for the umpteenth time. "Having the Malfoy surname implicates an awful lot of power over them, which is rather good of course, but most of them are hypocrites." The other girls shrugged and Krystal started thinking about her position with the Slytherin Crowd.

True, her surname gave her a lot of power within the sly, cunning folk, but it also meant respect and protection. Most of their families were all interlaced one way of another. But it was not her father they feared the most, it was her grandfather. She enjoyed that position she held over them all; it gave her a sense of importance and superiority. And she liked being superior. She enjoyed that more than anything.

Then there was… Michael. Arrogant, mistrusting Michael. In constant need of proving he really did belong to the Slytherin house. His father had been a Gryffindor Hero, his mother had been a Gryffindor Heroine, but he had wound up in Slytherin. Krystal could see why. Michael wasn't a troublemaker of high sorts, but he did the occasional humiliating prank to anyone who stood in his way. If he wanted something, he would get it. Perhaps his mother's ambition had only doubled on him. He was very careful not to break the rules… or rather, not to get caught while breaking them.

He was smart, there was no doubt about that. If Krystal was the smartest in Ravenclaw, he would be the smartest in Slytherin. Both of them were prefects and shared a lot of the same views regarding superiority. But it was this above all which did not let them get along well. They were constantly trying to surpass each other. It didn't help, either, that they had the same birthday and that it was celebrated with pomp and glory… most of the time together.

At that exact moment, both of them looked at each other straight across the room. They kept the stare—or the glare, most likely—for a few seconds and they both broke it at the exact same time. Krystal stood up from the Ravenclaw table and, without excusing herself, went out of the Great Hall. A few seconds later, Michael came out as well. She took his arm and dragged him to an empty classroom to their left. "Following me now, are you?" she asked sourly, closing the door behind them.

"Not quite, your lowness," he replied, eyeing her boringly. "Everything is not about you; I merely wished to go to my common room."

"Right after me?" she inquired crossing her arms and looking at him demandingly. He really was something, lying to her like that, as if she didn't know he only did it to rile her up. But Michael Potter did not know the real Krystal Malfoy, and it was about time he started realizing that she had longed since ceased to be that little girl that used to play with him when they were younger. _Much_ younger…

"Not quite," he stated easily. "I was well on my way there until you so blatantly dragged me into an empty classroom. Oh, why ever would you do that, Miss Malfoy?" He grinned at her, his green eyes twinkling mischievously. He took a few steps closer to her and she stood her ground.

"Get away from me, Potter," she said calmly, her arms still crossed.

"I don't think you want me to," he countered, a smile on his face.

"That shows how wrong it is for you to think." She smirked at him as he drew closer still. He stopped when her nose was mere inches from the stubble on his chin. He was rather tall, or she was rather short. Either way, her nose reached only his chin.

"You know, you are quite a looker. It's only the nasty attitude that makes you unattractive," he pointed out, putting a finger beneath her chin and tilting her face up to look at him. Her expression had changed quite.

Her translucent eyes that were always so distant and cold now were rather warm, glinting lightly. Her pale freckled cheeks began to gain a soft pinkish color and her mouth was set in an even line; her lips rosy and dry. She gulped uneasily, this was unwanted physical proximity. However, as much as she wanted to take several steps back, her feet did not seem to get the message clearly and they remained there. She couldn't fathom how it was possible that she was practically frozen on the spot and couldn't pry her eyes from his bright emerald ones. "Ju—"

"Shh… shh…" he shushed, moving his face closer to hers. She moved her face away from him slowly as he kept shushing her. His hand was still under her chin, but he was allowing her to draw her face away, though he kept moving his closer. She could feel his breath on her lips and this made her sigh softly, her eyes almost closing. But she dodged and stepped aside, watching him smile at her mischievously. "I told you," he said. And though she didn't know what he meant by that, she decided to ignore it.

"Just stop following me, Potter," she said, turning on her heel and opening the door, walking out through it. He laughed slightly and waited a long time to then walk out, heading to the Slytherin Common Room. She's so weak-minded, he thought as he made his way there. But he didn't want to think about her at the moment, he had to go to Hogsmeade that weekend to shop for gifts for his parents and sisters. Perhaps… only perhaps he could buy that Malfoy chit a gift, only to see her reaction.

It would be fun.

**A/N**: So… it isn't a one shot! How do you like that, eh? It'll be a chaptered story, though it'll be rather short. I hope I can keep to that, but it won't be too difficult, I have it planned already. Liked it? Hated it? Do review! Ideas, suggestions and comments are always welcome!

Blue


	2. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else.

**Author's Note:** The second chapter! Awesome response, guys! Reponses to reviews at the end of the chapter! KTHX. Read on!

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

****

****

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

****

****

Chapter Two:

Hogsmeade** **

"So what do you think?" Malcolm Whitlock asked, holding up a pair of glinting earrings that contained spheres filled with Pixie Dust. Krystal took a closer look at them and eyed the witch behind the counter.

"How much are these, again?" she asked curiously, blinking lightly.

"Twenty seven galleons and three sickles," said the witch, smiling broadly. Krystal raised her eyebrows and turned to Malcolm.

"The Pixie Dust in them is not real pixie dust, perhaps normal dust artificially coloured, I can't see how they would cost so much."

"What are you on about, girl? Of course it is real!" said the witch in bewilderment. She chuckled rather nervously, looking at the earrings in Malcolm's hands. "They are the finest, I assure you that. I'm a jeweler, I know this stuff."

"Apparently you never went to school either," said Krystal. "Pixie Dust is extremely heavy and these earrings do not weigh. Besides, it is extremely poisonous so it would eat away the glass or the crystal the sphere is made of. Come on, Malcolm; let's go to the store in the side." Malcolm placed the earrings on top of the counter and followed Krystal out.

"Alright, alright! I'll leave them at seventeen galleons, no less!" said the witch in surrender.

"Wonderful. He'll get them." Krystal smirked as Malcolm paid for the earrings.

Once outside, Malcolm turned to Krystal. "Why did you make me buy them if what you said was true?" At this, she smiled widely.

"It wasn't. She was just foolish enough to think it was. It is real Pixie Dust, after all. A few chosen words can make a huge difference, Malcolm, I've told you that. Besides, Grandfather Lucius showed me how to bargain with class," she said with a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. Malcolm laughed as Winnifred and Mariana came to a halt besides them.

"What so funny?" asked Winnie, fumbling with a bag of clothes she had undoubtedly spent the last hour trying on.

"Oh only pixie dust," said Krystal, checking her gift list. Her mother had sent a list of everyone she had to buy gifts from. There was only one more name at the end. "Potter?!" she exclaimed, making her friends jump.

"What about him?"

"I have to buy that scoundrel a gift?!" She thrust the list into their hands and they stared wide-eyed at it.

"You don't have to, Krys…"

"Oh yes I do… my family does the whole present exchange thing." She groaned, sitting on a snow-covered bank moodily and jolting right up because it was very cold and her backside got wet. "I hate family reunions! He isn't even part of my family!"

"So what are you going to buy him, princess?" asked Malcolm, tilting his head in curiosity. Mariana and Winnie giggled at each other at him calling her that. Krystal just glared at her two friends.

What _was_ she going to buy him? What do you buy the boy you hate without having to resort to jinx it at the same time? She needed to think. The thing was that they were expecting her to buy him something and she'd have to give it to him in front of everybody, or at least all of her aunts, uncles, cousins, etc. She groaned inwardly and sighed. "I'll see what I'll do," she told Malcolm, Winnie and Mariana. "I just need to be by myself, I'll see you guys back at the castle." And saying this she walked off.

-----

Michael was sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks, butterbeer in hand; numerous bags filled with packages and gifts lay on the floor next to him. He hated shopping. He hated crowds. He really did. He couldn't stand the noisy footsteps or the excited loud chatter of fellow schoolmates or things as such. Currently, he was alone; his friends having gone with their respective girlfriends to get a little private time by themselves.

Sighing softly, he took a swig out of his bottle and heard the entrance bell tinkle slightly as the door opened. Bright light came from the exterior, almost blinding him, but he squinted and could see a certain redhead come in. _Oh great_, he though, _just what I need right now_. He really wasn't up to having another row with her.

But it was too tempting.

However, he held his tongue and his feet and just contemplated her from afar. She seemed to be alone, and that was rather strange. He knew for a fact that Whitlock was planning to take her to Hogsmeade this weekend. But her life did not really intrigue him, though even now he wasn't too certain of that statement. They had stopped talking when they were still little because of something really very stupid, but they hadn't been civil to one another since, and they certainly weren't going to start to do so now.

His face was half-concealed by the shadows as he looked down again, folding his arms on the table and yawning. A voice brought his gaze up again. "Mind if I sit here? Every other table is full," Krystal said with a hopeful smile on her features. He signaled with his hand for her to sit and she did so, dropping her bags on her side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, peeking at her uncertainly. She winced to have a better look at him and comprehension dawned on her face. He raised an eyebrow; probably she hadn't recognized him in the shadowy pub.

"You!" she said, groaning in frustration. "Why are you everywhere that I am?!" she demanded.

"Nope. I was here first. So you followed me. You even asked to sit at my table, Malfoy." He half-glared at her. Her auburn hair was loose under her winter hat, which she hadn't removed and her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside. She held a glass of butterbeer in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"Whatever." She began to eat in silence.

And silence was what reigned at the table for the time being. They didn't even look at each other. Then again, the childhood rivalry had always been there and would always remain. She took a glance at him and sighed softly, sipping her butterbeer. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was rummaging through his bags. "What do you want for Christmas, Potter?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"I need to buy you a gift. Don't get your hopes up, it's not because I want to, they're making me. Tell me what do you want and I can get this over with."

"I don't want anything from you, Malfoy, so save your money," he retorted nastily and then stood up and left, but she stood up as well, following in his wake.

"Why is it that you always have to be so horrible to me?!" she demanded once they were outside, by some deserted park. He turned to her.

"Me?! Impossible to you?! Oh no, you have it all wrong, Miss Perfect! You're the one that thinks she's so high and mighty just because your surname is Malfoy!" he snapped at her, taking a few steps closer to her in his rage. She looked at him indignantly.

"Oh yeah?! And what about you?! Son of the famous Harry Potter who defeated the Infamous Dark Lord! You were practically born to be the center of attention, Potter!" she countered, breathing rather heavily.

"And you are so spoiled that if you don't get things your way everything is wrong with the world! Just because I get attention and you don't is no reason to be mean to me! I've tried to make things be easier for us, but you just won't let me! Just because of all your arrogance and pride!" he spat at her, looking at her as if he was disgusted by it.

"You were the one that stopped talking to me when we were younger—"

"Really! Let that go, Malfoy, we were naïve and immature by then!" he said moodily. That bothered him, that such a stupid reason was why she never liked him ever again.

"You're still naive and immature!" she spat at him with disdain. By now, each had gotten so close that they were yelling in each others faces. Both were breathing heavily.

"Am I really?" he asked, sealing the distance between them and kissing her. She gasped in surprise and dropped her bags. His lips were cold, as were hers. Her mind quickly blocked out all reason as he stood there pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled back, her mouth was slightly agape and she was blushed up to her ears. He was rather flushed as well.

SLAP!

She felt as her palm came in contact with his cheek. "Don't you EVER do that again, you prick! EVER!" She turned on her heel, picked up her things and stalked off, leaving him rubbing his cheek, smirking lightly.

"As you wish, your lowness, but you didn't push me back!" he yelled after her, his smirk growing wider.

"Go to hell!" she called back, huffing indignantly. But she knew deep down that he was right. She didn't push him back. And she knew the reason for it too. It was the same reason on why her pulse was beating faster now and why she tried to block every possible memory from it at the moment.

She had liked it.

**A/N:** Okay! Responses to reviews here!

**CliffyChik**- Pues aquí lo tienes! Thank you, thank you!

**PMA**- Thanks for the compliment, and I'll be sure to check!

**Madison27-** Yeah he likes her, but he hasn't realized it yet. –winks- This chapter is foreshadowing enough. And I hadn't noticed he was so much like Draco, but hey, he's in Slytherin after all!

**Bulma, Queen of Saiya-jin-** Thanks! Shall do! Shall do!

**Slytherin Queen**- Thank you very much! I hope to update sooner on this.

**NB**- Yay! Thanks! And dedication for you because you convinced me to make it a chaptered story and gave me an amazing plot idea!

**meep**- Glad you did!

**ClumsyGrace-** Who? Malcolm? Oh yeah, he's nice to Krystal, at least! But he isn't a real sweetheart.

**Celi-** Here you go, then.

**Petetraj-** That he is, but that's the reason he's a Slytherin! I like him so much.

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff-** Thank you very mucho!

**a.n.g.e.l**.- Then read! Thanks!

**Debbie-** Here you go! Hope you like it!

**mysticmay13**- Thank you! I hope I can still do so!

* * *

Alright people. I'm going on vacation tomorrow up until June 23rd, so I won't be able to update for a while. That's why this chapter's out so soon. Now, I really recommend you guys follow my blog:

www.hauntingwhispers.blogdrive.org

If that don't work. Check the website in my user info. I really advice you guys to follow it. It says ideas and everything when I update and all. Right, now do review! Be kind!

**-Blue**


	3. The Long Journey Home

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else.

**Author's Note:** The third chapter! This chapter is kind of a starting point, so excuse the in-between crap. It is also possibly the shortest chapter in the fic, so I apologize for that. And my apologies for making you wait so much; it was really hard to write. Awesome response, guys! Reponses to reviews at the end of the chapter! KTHX. Read on!

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

****

****

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

****

****

Chapter Three:

The Long Journey Home** **

The snow clashed against the crystal windows of the scarlet engine, making it almost impossible to distinguish anything if you were to look out. For Krystal, it was too boring. Given that none of her friends were going home that Christmas, she was alone in a compartment, and what would normally be window-gazing time was cut off by the white starch that considerably grew stronger by the second. She had resolved to fall asleep, as she had nothing else to do and was about to when the door of her compartment opened. She looked up to see a cheery-looking Michael standing in the doorway. Raising an eyebrow, she sat up.

"What do you want?" she asked, lightly aggravated by his presence. Not because it was unwanted, though it was, but because, she noted, part of her really wanted it to be him the person that stood beneath the doorframe. And she basically hated that she could stand, yet alone even want his presence with hers.

The truth of the matter was that even since that kiss; her mind had been practically forced to think about it day and night. And what bothered her most was that she actually did not mind thinking about it at all.

Michael entered the compartment and sat in the seat in front of her; he looked unusually in a good mood and that only brought her mood even more down still, as she was extremely curious to know why on earth he was in such a good mood and came to her with it as well. "What's with the smile, Potter?" she asked, sighing heavily, and folding her legs beside her.

"I'm only happy to be going home, Malfoy. Do lighten up a little." He looked out the window in a failed attempt to decoy his attention from her, but he ended up looking at her anyway. He attempted to search her face for any trace of welcoming emotion whatsoever, but could only find skepticism. "You must wonder why I'm here, aye?"

She slowly nodded her head, merely gazing at him fixedly, an eyebrow raised to furthermore prove her skeptic and uncomfortable stance. A gesture, Michael noted, would dully pass as extremely adorable were this any other girl. But given the fact that this wasn't any other girl, then the gesture could not really be classified as adorable, no matter how it looked as so. So by all means, he came to the conclusion that his mind was simply going in circles and that he would neither get anywhere soon, nor later.

The fact that he lacked a reason to have barged into her compartment was another contributing factor to his circling mind. He simply had seen her through the glass and decided to go in, possibly to bother her. But even that did not bring such satisfaction anymore. They were growing up and he supposed he ought to stop teasing her by now. But it was so fun. However, that reason was discarded, because he was simply not doing anything to drive her nutters at the moment and, to his amusement, he had no intention of doing so in the near future.

He could tell her he only wanted to drop by, but that would seem suspicious. After all, they were never even near to a civil term to each other, and he only wanting to be friendly and have a casual 'How-are-you-doing-I'm-fine' conversation did not fit his profile at all. At least, he thought, from her point of view. Though he supposed that he wasn't really intending on having said conversation with her.

Then there was the fact of that whole kiss ordeal, not that it had been so bad, but it hadn't been that good either. If only for the fact that the kiss had brought one too many questions into his already disturbed mind, questions that, given his choice, would rather remained unanswered, for the moment, anyway.

So, coming back to the point, why was he here? Well, he simply could not find a reason, and unfortunately, she would have to cope with a lack of a reason because he really did not feel up to making one up.

"Well, I must confess that I do not have a reason at all," he said honestly, folding his arms behind his head as if that statement was the most casual and natural thing to answer to a suspicious girl. This did more to improve her state of disturbance and she crossed her arms, lightly glaring at him now, though he could distinctly detect something in her gaze, not really quite sure of what.

"Then by all means, do leave if you lack a reason, Potter. I'd rather not be disturbed. I was trying to fall into a slumber."

"Many big words in there, Ravenclaw Queen," he retorted, lying down on the seat much to her annoyance. "But I'd rather remain here." He stretched over-exaggeratedly and yawned in the same fashion.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. He could stay there if he wanted to and she would simply ignore him. Yeah, that was it. She lied down again on the seat and closed her eyes, with the distinct purpose of falling asleep without having to sustain his annoying traits any longer.

-----------

_Drip. . . Drip. . . Drip. . . _

__

__

She felt so comfortable lying there that she didn't want to move.

_Drip. . . _

__

__

She stirred in her sleep, but did not wake up; instead, she rolled over to the other side.

_Drip. . . Drip. . . Drip. . ._

__

__

What was that incessant noise?! She rolled over again, sitting up only to bump headfirst into Michael's head. They both groaned in pain and Krystal saw stars before her eyes as they watered slightly. "Ow! What on _earth_ are you doing there, Potter?!" she asked, rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"If you must know, your lowness, I was merely trying to close the window, as the snow was dripping into the compartment. I can only imagine the genius that decided to open it in the first place with this horrid weather." He managed to close the window and to 'Scourgify' the melted snow away. Krystal emitted a faint 'oh' in understanding and stared moodily at some lost point in the wall. "Foul mood when you've just waken up," said Michael, going over to his side again and sitting down. Krystal ignored him. "Ignorant, too," he continued, she still ignored him. "You snore."

"I do not!" she snapped, looking at him warningly.

"Oh, so I can catch you attention!" he said sarcastically and smirking somewhat. She grunted. He was insufferable, annoying, unbearable. . . "And to think I thought the reason for my existence had just been crushed."

"It should have been. Now kindly leave my compartment, Potter. I don't feel like putting up with you right now. Especially after you've just given me a headache with your humongous head." She rubbed the top of her head gingerly, a nasty face in her features.

He had just thought of a way to reply to that, but it was far too rash to say to a girl. No matter if it was Krystal Malfoy the girl that it was said to. So he came against using his vulgar remarks against her, though he would finally drive her insane, but he didn't saw it fit to do so by saying what he was so inclined to say at the moment. It was best to just go safe.

"But you'll have to put up with me, because I'm not leaving this compartment. I'm rather comfortable here." He bounced slightly in his seat. "Besides, we have to get off together so our families can greet us."

"They know for a fact that we do not like each other, Potter."

"True. But it would be far less troublesome for them."

"You never give up, do you?" she asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Never. I supposed you would be used to it right now. Besides, you're exactly the same."

"And though I find it hard to get used to you, but that doesn't matter. What matters is for you to finally leave me alone on this holiday. It's bad enough that I have to give you a gift. Just, for once, have a little consideration and do not tease me, play jokes, or otherwise embarrass me in front of _my_ family."

Ouch. That hurt. He knew for a fact that it was her family. But his father, mother, sisters and he had always been considered as family by the Weasleys. He was almost certain that she did not have to put it so rashly to him. He was starting to regret not using a certain rash comment with her before when he had had the chance and had so, apparently, foolishly let it pass up.

"I'll have the same consideration you have with me," he replied shortly, all trace of cheeriness leaving his features. Krystal nodded evasively at his condition and continued to rub at her head soothingly. "I can't wait for this nightmare to be over and I can go back to school already," he thought out loud.

"For once, Potter, I agree with you."

* * *

---Review Responses---

**i hate george bush-** LoL, nice name. I hope it brightens up your summer! Raining down here too… sucks, huh? Even though I love the rain.

**anniePADFOOT-** Hey! How are you, girl? Glad you're reading it! Oh, the D/Hr is coming along, slowly, but coming, I haven't forgotten yet.

**Leezan-**Thank you! You're too kind!****

****

**ThroughTheDarkness-** Thank you very much, highly appreciated!

**pippin- **I adore your name, btw! Aw, thank you, you're very, very kind. I hope it lives up to how you want it to be!

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff**- Okay, thank you very much!

**EgyptsStar-** Thank you, thank you! But, not to worry, my dear! The story will be ten chapters long! Already have it mapped out, so I can have more fun with it. I just can't bring myself to do a story in under ten chapters, unless it is a one-shot. I find myself unable to, even if I try to. That sucks, eh? Well… not for you guys, I think. LoL. And thank you for the wonderful idea of the gift. Shall be using it. I must admit Krystal wasn't the only one beating her head over what to give Michael. Thanks for the idea, hun.

**sylvergryffin-** Parent-child interaction is coming on later in the story. I enjoy working with these characters because it is a very different thing that is not seen everywhere, I mean, son of Potter in Slytherin and of Malfoy in Ravenclaw. It is rather strange and I'm slowly working my way through them, given that I don't really have them mapped out completely. But I'm glad you like it and I hope I can continue to fill your expectations.

**Madison27-** I'll see to the admittal from both parties very soon, you know. Given as it is such a short fic, I need to rush things a bit.

**Petetraj-** She did… and very much. Oh, Christmas time will be very fun. I promise you that!

And special thanks to: **Dracoluver2009**,** Slytherin Queen**,** Bulma, Queen of Saiya-jin**, **kalira **and** lavenderab** for being kind enough to give a review!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review, please! Next chapter: Draco and Ginny make an appearance at last, along with the Malfoy clan. So do the Potters.

**-Blue**


	4. Family Encounters

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else. 

**Author's Note:** The fourth chapter! This chapter is just in-between stuff, you know. Not really crucial to the story, but they need to be there. It is, and I know, rather hurried, but I don't want to dwell too much on the details of it. Oh, I am aware that Ginny's name is Ginevra, but I'm keeping Virginia for now because MtaM was done with Virginia. Awesome response, guys! Reponses to reviews, as always, at the end of the chapter! KTHX. Read on!

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

****

****

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

****

****

Chapter Four:

Family Encounters** **

"Hurry up, Draco, the train will be arriving any minute now!" said a rushing Ginny as she dragged her husband, two little boys and a stroller with two babies through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross Train Station. It was three minutes to 9pm and the train arrived at exactly 9pm. As they crossed the barrier, they came to a halt just in time as to not crash with a couple with identical girls tugging at their clothes.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione," greeted Ginny with an exhausted smile as one of her sons positively claimed to be held. She bent down to pick little Wilson up and gather him in her arms, sustaining him on her hip.

"Following in your mother's footsteps, Gin," said Hermione cheerily, kissing her on the cheek as she took turns to greet all the children, and finally - with exclusive formality - Draco. Ginny laughed gracefully.

"Not exactly, Hermione. They just pop out on their own now…" she said as Harry hugged her - Marina and Jane, Harry and Hermione's twins, tangled themselves on her robes. She patted each of them on the head. "Hello, babies!" They cooed at her and hurriedly went to their mother's side again. Hermione, who was pregnant again, came to stand next to Ginny while Harry and Draco engaged in a sort of formal conversation. The two men had considerably become more civil now to each other, though they really did not like each other. There had been too many curses thrown, too many insults… too many differences altogether for that to happen.

"So, do you know what you're going to have, Hermione?" asked Ginny, switching Wilson onto her other hip. Hermione nodded solemnly, smiling.

"A boy, finally… James." She grinned, patting her almost unnoticeable belly. Ginny smiled brightly at her friend. "Harry's very excited about it. You know how much he wanted to name one of her children after his father. And he already named Marina after Lily… her middle name, you know. What about you though? Are you planning on more children?"

"Certainly not!" said Ginny, laughing. "Merlin knows I already got my hands full with five of them. " At that moment the familiar scarlet engine drew into the train station and parents all around them began getting anxious and smiling as the train whistled and came to a halt.

A hustle of footsteps later and there was mayhem in the station, parents greeting their children all around. Ginny and Hermione spotted their children and each shouted their respective name.

"Michael!"

"Krystal!"

Krystal whipped her head around and caught the bright red hair of her mother. "Mum!" she exclaimed and ran as fast as she could, throwing herself into her mother's arms who equaled her hug just as tightly, or as tightly as she could with Wilson on her hip. Krystal pulled away and ruffled Wilson's hair. "How are you, squirt?" she asked affectionately, kissing his cheek chastely.

Besides them, the Potters were all tangled in a family hug. Marina and Jane permanently attached to Michael's legs. "Hey there, shrimps, why don't you give your big brother a kiss?" he asked, bending down so each twin could kiss a cheek and furthermore attach themselves now to his shoulders. He laughed good-naturedly.

Krystal had hugged her father tightly, and had had to be pried out of Ormand's hugging limbs as he had jumped on her as he saw her. Now she was cooing at the stroller where her two new siblings were sleeping at. "Oh, mum, they're so adorable!" she said, turning to her mother with a smile. Just then, Marina and Jane, who had left their brother to breathe, came running and latched themselves onto Krystal.

"Kryst! Kryst!"

"Hey there Pumpkin and Pastry," she greeted and the girls positively squealed at the mention of the nicknames Krystal had thought up for them. She ruffled their hair and then she greeted Harry and Hermione.

Finally, after their parents had chatted for a while, they resolved to leave to their homes already. The group excited through the barrier and crosses the street toward an abandoned building. They checked the street for muggles and then went into the alleyway, entering through the side door. Inside, a woman behind a desk greeted them.

"Welcome to the London Floo Hub, how can we help you this evening?" she asked in an everlasting cheery voice.

"We need two fireplaces, please," said Harry to the woman and she nodded, checking the floor around them.

"Number 7 and 6, respectively," said the woman, checking something in her clipboard. "Floo powder?"

"No, thank you, we're carrying with us. Have a nice evening." Ginny smiled at the woman and the group left down the hall. They said their respective goodbyes and left towards their homes. First were Marina and Jane, hand by hand, shouting the code of their home and in a swirl of green they were gone. At the same time, in Fireplace 6, Wilson and Ormand had just done the same.

Then Draco – and Harry, in the next fireplace – left. Then, Ginny with the stroller and Hermione alone on the adjacent fireplace. Last but not least, Michael and Krystal waited for the fire to burn down again so they could step in.

They stared at each other for a long time. Each opened their mouth to say something, but closed it again. Krystal was the first to break the stare and she walked into the fireplace, dragging her trunk behind her. "Malfoy Manor!" she shouted and she was swirling in green. Michael shook his head, stepped into the fireplace with his trunk and poured the Floo Powder on it. "Potter's Cottage!" and off he was.

------

"It's good to be home, no?" asked Draco to Krystal as she placed her trunk down on her room and began unpacking some stuff. Krystal nodded from within.

"That it is, father. I missed it quite a bit." Krystal sat on her bed. "Now I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Good Night."

"Alright, darling. Good night." He turned off her torches with a wave of his wand and closed her door and left.

Krystal looked at the dark ceiling of her room and sighed. It was so good to be home already. She'd missed her brothers and her mother and her father dearly. She had even missed the house-elves and the ghosts. But Christmas was upon her and she dreaded the gift exchange, she didn't want to give Michael her gift, even though she had already bought it. But still, she didn't want to see Michael at all, even though she knew it was inevitable.

Sighing, she turned on her side. Why couldn't she have a single coherent thought without Michael being involved in it? It was indeed very frustrating because of the fact was that once his name popped into her mind, there was no possible way on earth that it would leave until it had a least haunted her for five to ten minutes, possibly even more.

But of course, it was his fault. He just had to kiss her, didn't he? She hated him even more for that now. How dare he? She, of course, had not told any of her friends about that particular spot of concurrence that had happened. She thought it best not to. One thing was certain though, she didn't like him one bit… or so she constantly reminded herself.

------

Draco and Ginny Malfoy were in their bedroom. A tired-looking Ginny had just pulled Gabriel from her breast after feeding him and was now in the process of tucking him to go to sleep besides his twin sister. Cassandra already slept soundly.

Ormand and Wilson had been tucked in long before she breast-fed her two new children. "Draco… I'm going to have to go on birth control, even though that potion is awfully-tasting." She made a face as she plopped down on her bed. "It's too much work to handle so many children. I don't know how my mum did it, I tell you."

Draco looked up from a book he was reading, and, smiling, placed the book down and gathered her in his arms, circling her with them. She melted back against him with contentment. "Well… you were the one that did not want to use it in the first place. Even though having this many children has is ups. Family outings are certainly more fun." He grinned and she sighed.

"You're right, but no more after those two." She gingerly signaled to the cradle holding her two newborn twins. She then cradled herself against the thin silky material of her husband's nightshirt, yawning. "Are your father and mother coming tomorrow?"

"Yes…" Draco nodded. "For a little while. They just want to see their grandchildren and be off."

"Mmm… okay…" Ginny mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep. Soon, all she could focus on was that darkness that was so welcoming and engulfed her as a wave of sleep took her away from her semi-conscious state. The last thing she felt was Draco kissing her shoulder and hugging her more tightly.

------

"My, my, aren't you precious?" asked Narcissa Malfoy, cooing at Cassandra who was now playing with a lock of Narcissa's blonde hair curiously. She tugged on it and Narcissa laughed half-heartedly. "Now, now, careful there, Cassandra. Oh Virginia your children are just angels."

"Thank you, Narcissa," said Ginny smiling as she rocked Gabriel in her arms.

"Oh, there she is, the precious sleepyhead." Narcissa smiled, depositing Cassandra into her cradle to go hug her granddaughter Krystal fondly. "Oh, I see you still wear the necklace I sent you with Lucius years ago." She smiled even more broadly.

"Hi Grandmother," Krystal said, hugging her back and suppressing a yawn. "Where's Grandfather?"

"Asking for me, are you, Krystal?" asked the deep voice of Lucius Malfoy. Krystal squealed and ran into her grandfather's arms, who welcomed her with some sort of grimace. "Hey there, how's my favorite granddaughter?"

"I'm fine!" she said, unlatching herself from him and smiling broadly. "Oh, I have so much to tell you about school, Gradfather, and about Quidditch!"

"I understand you're the Keeper, right?" He asked, she nodded and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Do come then, tell me everything."

------

He heard giggles and felt a faint tickling sensation on his face. He wrinkled his nose, he didn't want to wake up just yet, he was having a very good dream, a very comfortable one at that. But the tickling sensation and the giggles just wouldn't go away.

"Marina, Jane, leave your brother alone!" said the voice of Hermione Granger, Michael opened one eye to peer at his mother, who had her hands upon her hips while she had her gaze fixed on his two twin sisters which were innocently staring at their mother.

"Sorry, mum!" they squealed at the same time and ran past her giggling. Hermione turned back to her son with a smile, though the corners of her mouth were twitching as though she wanted to laugh.

"Now that you're up… want me to tell your father to fix you some breakfast? You know I couldn't cook if my life depended on it." She laughed somewhat and looked at him brightly, apparently attempting not to laugh harder.

"Sure, sure," he said derisively, rubbing at his eyes gingerly. He stretched and yawned in bed and looked up at the clock on his wall, which read nine thirty am. He groaned and threw his legs off the side of the bed, muttering slightly.

He looked around his room; it was messy. His trunk lay somewhere at the foot of his bed and the clothes that had been in it were now sprawled around its edges as he had searched for the gifts yesterday for safekeeping. He knew the twin tornadoes always wanted to find out their presents before Christmas and so he hid them very carefully this time.

Speaking of said tornadoes, as he was walking out of his room, they were giggling and looking at him from the doorway to their room, which was directly across from him. "Such a pretty girl!" said Marina… or was it Lily? He winced and saw the mole near her mouth, it was Marina… then again, he glanced to the side and he saw that the other girl had the exact same mole in the same place. It was too soon in the morning to know which was which.

Michael just ignored them and on his way to the bathroom, found his father ready to go down the stairs and start some breakfast. Harry suppressed a laugh. "Michael… er, is there something you'd like to talk to me about?"

"No, why?"

"I just… er… nevermind," Harry laughed as he saw his wife behind Michael shushing him and in fits of silent laughter. Michael looked from one parent to the other and then just entered the bathroom closing his door behind him.

"Do you think I should have told him?" asked Harry, nearing Hermione and hugging her. She was still laughing, as was he.

"He'll find out in three… two… one…"

"AAAAAAAH! I'M GOING TO KILL MARINA AND JANE!" they heard Michael scream and they laughed even harder. Harry gave Hermione a brief kiss on the mouth.

"Oooooh!" Marina and Jane said together and giggled, closing their bedroom door again. Harry and Hermione laughed and interlaced their fingers, preparing to go downstairs. Michael emerged from the bathroom, his face clean from the makeup his sisters had put on him.

"Where are they?!" he asked, rather grumpy.

"They made a run for the backyard when they heard you scream," said Hermione, laughing. "But you looked better with the makeup, dear, it does wonders."

Michael growled at his mother and went down the stairs and out into the backyard. Harry and Hermione laughed. "How long do you think he will take until he finds out that we lied to him about Marina and Jane's whereabouts?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"He's smart. About an hour or so. Gives me time to prepare breakfast." They grinned and Harry went down the stairs followed by his pregnant wife.

* * *

---Review Responses---

**anniePADFOOT-** Awe, thanks! You are TOO kind, hun! I rather like Michael too; I've become rather fond of him. xoxo!

**EgyptsStar-** I know the feeling! As soon as I got back, I plopped down in my bed and the world turned right side up again. Oh, Lucius won't make too much appearances… or maybe he will… hm, I need to sort that out in my head. Too much plot bunnies hopping around. There'll be a LOT of people in the Burrow, aye? –giggles- It'll be very fun to make up characters. Mucho love for ya. xoxo

**lavenderab-** So do I. I hope I can twist it around so they fit perfectly with each other. Need to build up the relationship.

**Slytherin Queen-** A sibling for Krystal or Michael? –giggles- I think you've come to find now that Krystal has four more siblings and Michael has two more. Happy reading!

**Americasweetie-** Then I am very honored that you gave my story a try.

**debbie2-** Thank you very mucho, hun.

**PsychoticMika-** Hey, chika! Read your story… fabulous! Thanks for the review, mean a lot to meh! ; Ttyl by MSN! n-n; Mucho love.

**dreamy-crazygirl-** It's D/G, not D/Hr, but I'm sure it was just a measly mistake. Either way, thank you for your reassurance that you will keep reading, I hope you like!

**Madison27-** Hey, fancy seeing your name again! I do have to rush a bit as I have the story all mapped out already, but who knows… sometimes even after I have the story mapped out, I still find a way to put more things into it.

**i hate george bush-** Thanks! Awe, too bad that it is still raining over there. And Christmas is indeed a time for miracles, which is why I plan on making it as real as possible.

**Catherine-** Fancy seeing you around here! Thank you for the nice comments, appreciate them very, very mucho. I plan on updating at least once a week, but I am starting some advanced classes the 6th of july. I only hope that they aren't too much of a burden and that I can continue writing with no excuses… if not, there is always the weekend, you know.

**aLyKaT73-** Thank you very much! I hope you keep on liking it!

* * *

---Don't forget to check and keep track of my blog, link found on the second chapter, because there'll be quite a bit of important info in there and you guys can comment in a more direct way there. It also states every time I update and it has the story mapped out as well as some other tidbits important to the MtaM series storyline---

**Author's Note:** Review, please! This chapter was hard to write, argh. Well, I suppose next chapter will be rather easier! Do leave a review and tell me what you think! Next chapter: We see Ron!

**-Blue**


	5. Christmas at the Burrow

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else.

**Author's Note:** The fifth chapter! Sorry for the long wait, it's been hard to write, somewhat. And this chapter was ready to go about a week ago, but my internet did not want to open or for any reason, so I had to draw it back a little and yesterday (August third) something disastrous happened, I decided to write the 6th chapter but then I named the chapters alike! I put the IWU5 in both of them! So… sadly… this chapter was erased and I've had to start it up from scratch. Alas, it is not as good as it was the first time around… uu; -lesigh- Awesome response, guys! KTHX. Read on!

**For the readers:** On another note, just found a story named "From a Weasley to a Malfoy" I'm… surprised by the similarity of it to my MtaM story… But I shall not jump to conclusions yet. Check my blog for a more expressive opinion on this matter, as I'd rather not express it here, don't know if the mods would approve. I'm rather put off by it, to say the least. I do assure you guys, MtaM was posted first in and in , so I have not plagiarized that author's work. It just amazes me that it is so similar. I don't know if that author took ideas from my story or if it is pure coincidence (though I highly doubt that). If you want to know more on the matter, go to my blog, link on my author's page and on my bio. The entry's subject is "…" **UPDATE**: The situation has been resolved, thankfully.

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

****

****

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

****

****

Chapter Five:

Christmas at the Burrow

**Part I- Near the Fireplace**

He laughed gleefully as his niece attached herself to his middle, hugging him tightly. He ruffled her hair playfully and she looked up, contemplating his face. His mop of ginger hair was still as dull as always, lying on top of his head with curious uniformity. His blue eyes glinted with the jovial shine that he would always undoubtedly possess and his freckles were spread across his face, giving the round shape of his cheeks an almost boyish quality that the years simply could not take away.

Ron Weasley had not changed much.

"Uncle Ron!" squealed Krystal as he ruffled her hair, she let go of him and he smirked playfully at her. "Don't mess my hair up! I spent hours on the mirror doing it!" she said grinning. He patted her shoulder.

"And I suppose you think that that statement must mean something to me?" he asked, playfully threatening to ruffle her hair again, as she was smoothing it out. She squeaked and dodged, laughing. "Ok, ok, I'll leave your hair alone… for now."

"Thank you, Uncle Ron," she said politely and slightly out of breath from laughing. Her expression changed immediately as she forced her uncle Ron to sit beside her in the blanket that was spread out on the grass. "So how have you been feeling?" she asked, eyeing him with some concern.

"Ah, I've been alright, Krys, don't worry. Hey, I haven't forgotten anything in fifteen years now." He smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows. True, the accident with the Death Eaters that time had left his memory damaged permanently and if it wasn't for the protection and for the caring of – dare he say it – Narcissa Malfoy he would probably be still as bad as he had been.

"Anything? And what about the time when you locked yourself in the bathroom and could not come out because you couldn't remember the spell you had put and, even more, could not remember the basic finishing incantation." She crossed her arms, overlooking at him.

Ron put his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get your point. Yes, I've been alright, Princess Krystal," he taunted and she cracked a small smile at him. Out of all her uncles and aunts (and Holy Spirit of Merlin, she had a lot!) Ron was her favorite. He was the "cool" uncle for her. Besides he was the only person who could control her tantrums; he even set foot in Malfoy Manor a couple of times, even though he despised the place, only to tend to a call from Ginny because Krystal was getting out of control.

He would always be nice and kind to her and would always, always give her some candy so she could keep in her secret stash in her room. And tonight was no exception. Sooner than she thought, she had a bag of Sugar Quills clutched in her hand before Luna Lovegood (Ron's current moved-in girlfriend) dragged him away to the group of adults. Shortly after, two of her cousins, Alexandra and Rachel dragged Krystal with them.

The Burrow was packed with running machines of destruction, which squealed and yelled and cried and screamed and ran around chasing each other and tripping each other and doing all that fun stuff. The reunion was being held in the backyard and some tables were in the middle, already messy because they had already ate a wonderful feast prepared by the Weasley women, including Luna and Hermione, the latter not actually being a Weasley per se, but she and Harry were always considered part of the family.

The crowd was divided into four groups.

The first group was the adults; chattering away by the edge of the yard, drinking mullet mead and discussing the joys (and pains) of parenthood. Some of them were worse than the children, as they relived – very vividly, mind you – their Hogwarts years, the pranks and everything of their childhood and teenage years.

The second group consisted of the screaming, thundering, yelling, laughing, squealing machines that were the infants and the toddlers. There were very few in this group, compared to the others, but they were the loudest of all of the groups. The parents had these under constant watch as they were a danger even to themselves. Marina, Jane, Ormand and Wilson were in this group.

The third group was the pre-teens. They were those ranging from their first to their fourth year at Hogwarts. They most likely talked about who was who at school and about the new levels of magic that they were learning. They looked upon the second group with a slight pity, but to the fourth group with aspiration.

And the fourth group consisted of the young adults and this was the largest group after the adults, of course. They ranged from their fifth to post-Hogwarts, the oldest being about 18 or 19 years old. They talked about O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s and any other kind of magical placement exams that they were subjected to at school and outside school. Krystal and Michael were both in this group.

It was no surprise when her cousins had dragged her that they were undoubtedly going to have the famed 'girl talk'. So, after talking about jewelry, clothing, gorgeous singers and make-up, the topic inevitably touched boys.

"So Krystal, what about you and Michael?" asked Alexandra, leaning against the side of the house, smiling.

"Blah, you guys know I can't stand him. Thank Merlin he isn't in my same house." Krystal smiled at her cousins, who exchanged a look and a nod. Krystal raised and eyebrow, crossing her arms on her chest. 'What, what is it?"

"Nothing, Krys-" started Alexandra but Rachel interrupted her.

"Is it true you two kissed at Hogsmeade?" Rachel asked so only Alexandra and Krystal could hear; anticipation all over her face. Krystal burst out laughing.

"Oh please, who told you that ridiculous statement?" she said, waving a derisive hand and laughing still, her shoulders shaking slightly. Alexandra and Rachel exchanged a knowing smile, and then both crossed their arms with smirks.

"We saw you." They still stared at Krystal who stopped short of laughing and raised her eyebrows. She was about to say something when her Grandmother Molly came rushing to them three.

"Come on, girls. It's time for the present exchange!" she said joyfully and the girls chattered away. _Whew_, thought Krystal relieved, _that was a close one_.

From the distance, she spotted Michael, who stared back at her for a minute and then turned round to remain talking with the boys. Krystal shook her head to snap herself out and rushed after Alexandra and Rachel.

-----------

After the present exchange, Krystal was sitting in front of the fireplace, watching as the flames licked the logs which were consumed by the crackling flare. Everyone was outside but her, marveling upon their presents, chatting about, drinking eggnog and singing muggle Christmas Carols that the few muggleborns or half-muggles of the family showed them.

She had received tons of great gifts from her aunts and cousins, just little details, the kind that you are supposed to cherish forever and ever, you know. Were she considerably younger, she would have thrown them in the garbage, but she had learned that some things were better than luxuries. Boy… was that hard to accept.

One of the gifts she had most enjoyed was one from her younger cousins; the little girl had given her a custom made picture frame, which Krystal found utterly adorable. She was planning on using it too. She knew for certain that she had a picture of Winnie, Mariana, Malcolm and her somewhere on her nightstand that she was oh-so-desperate to find a frame for. And this one suited it perfectly.

Krystal dully noted that she and Michael had not exchanged presents, let alone spoken to each other in the entire night. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, I mean, come on, it wasn't like she missed him!

The gift she had bought for him lay concealed inside her pocket and she purposely thought of giving it to his sisters so that they could so kindly forward it to him. Yeah, that was what she would do.

At the sound of a door closing, she looked back and caught Michael Potter coming out of the bathroom, zipping up his pants. She turned around quickly and stretched her hands so that she could warm them on the fire, trying not to make any sounds and to be as still as possible. Unbothered, say you, to his presence, which, by the way, would surely be leaving any time soon.

"If it isn't the ice princess warming herself at the fire. What a lovely sight." His voice grew louder and that could only mean he was coming towards her. She groaned.

"What do you want Potter? Don't you have someone else to annoy? The yard is full of blithering kiddies for you to bother. They would be more than happy to be annoyed by someone such as yourself," she said coolly, not turning around to see him. She hoped that with that he would go away, but instead he sat on his knees right next to her.

"It's cold, so I want to warm up, and besides, we haven't exchanged our presents, Malfoy. What very best time than to do it now?" He smiled that charming smile of his, but she paid no mind to it.

"I didn't buy you a present," she lied, sticking her nose in the air and looking resolutely at the fire. Michael laughed lightly and he scooted closer to the fire, but not as close as so it would burn his outstretched fingers. "But if you bought one for me, do give it… if you want to… whatever."

After a small silence, she saw with the corner of her eye as he put his hand inside his pocket and retrieved a small, odd-shaped package from within. He got his wand out and pointed it at the object, levitating it above her head; she followed the object with her gaze. "Tell it to open," he said and she only understood it vaguely, as she was transfixed with the odd-shaped parcel.

"What?"

"Just tell it to open."

"Potter, I don't have time for this." She sighed, at his silence she added, "Fine… open." Before her eyes the package had begun unwrapping its blue ribbons and then the silver satin cloth that was around it. A shower of glitter stars fell on her and she closed her eyes to prevent them from falling into her sockets. When she opened her eyes, she eyed the object. It was – "Oh, very funny, Potter." She shook her head unbelievingly and eyed him with distrust.

It was mistletoe, for Merlin's sake!

He was smirking now, puckering his lips jokingly. "Mistletoe rule, Malfoy, you have to kiss me." He puckered his lips even more.

"I don't have to do anything," she said, turning to look at the fire again, holding herself from positively strangling him right now. What on earth was he playing at? The nerve of him!

**Part II- Under the Mistletoe**

She stared at him with unmoving scorn, trying with all her might not to jinx that bloody smirk right off his face. The nerve of him, to play such a joke on her when she was absolutely in no mood for anything of the sort whatsoever. He was just so… so… _despicable_!

Though she kept on in her silent, glaring stance, he kept his smirk, as if daring her to accept that offer that hovered some two feet above her head. She felt a small star-shaped glitter fall on her open palm; it was light blue with the edges carefully colored in silver. She stared at that small glitter with her gray, cold eyes and marveled upon the silence that now reigned on the room, thankfully.

Too soon had she thought that, for the silence was broken almost instantly.

"Christmas Spirit Malfoy. Come off your cloud for once. You know you want to." Again with that annoying smirk! Why was he so filled with mirth?! But she stared at him with some confusion, carefully mixed with anger because, as she came to find out whilst glaring at him, she came to realize that he was indeed right. She did want to. But she would never admit that to him, not when she had such a hard time admitting it to herself.

"Sod off, Potter," she said, letting the small glitter fall out of her hand. But, fine, if he had had the nerve to come up with such a low proposition, she supposed she had the guts t come through with said proposition. After all, it was Christmas, and didn't Christmas consist majorly of charity work? She laughed internally at that assumption and Michael raised an eyebrow whilst looking at the sudden look of her face.

He was enjoying it so much, to see her internal struggle against his proposition. Pure mirth on his features, he was having fun torturing her like that. It was too funny to watch her change of expressions, but he really paid no mind to this, funny as it was. He was now too busy looking at his fingernails to notice anything else. Still staring at his fingers, he spoke, "I'm only joki-" he started, but he was caught off guard by surprise, as Krystal had chosen that exact moment to lean forward and press her lips to his gently.

If he had been thinking of something in particular, he had forgotten it for at that exact moment all he could think of was the gentle pressure of her silky lips against his own. They were so warm, humid and so soft to him that he completely forgot about the warmth of the fire, the cold of the room and could only concentrate on her.

She tasted exotic. It was a mingled taste of watermelon and blueberries that lingered in her lips so strongly that he found himself completely smitten to her charm and positively aching with the need to kiss her deeper. And he was about to do that too, but she was already pulling back and what seemed like forever were only seconds. However, he did not want it to end so soon, so he cupped the back of her head with a hand, feeling her soft hair between his fingers and pulled her face closer again.

He felt her gasp and tense up a little, and her hands came up to his chest gingerly, pushing back lightly, but with no considerable force. Her efforts grew slightly weaker and one of her hand slid its way across his shoulder. He snaked a hand around her waist and attempted to bring her closer, but she pulled back instantly, sitting back on her heels and fumbling with a necklace she had on. Her cheeks began to flush violently, her freckles beginning to show at an amazing face against her pale face.

He stared at her. She stared at him. Both were too breathless to speak a word, and she was panting a little, a drop of sweat condensed out of her hair and began to trickle down her forehead before freezing and crystallizing on the middle of her brow. She picked it off easily and distractedly. Michael bit his lip, still savoring the taste of her, so unknown to him.

He couldn't say that this girl was the best kisser of his life, out of all the girls he had kissed, because he was sure that there had to be at least one girl that kissed better/ But she had the lingering taste that the others had only left in his mouth – or not left at all – for seconds at the most. It had been almost five minutes since they had kissed – nay, since she kissed him – and her taste still lingered in his mouth.

The silence was deafening now. Krystal only wanted to stand up and leave towards the crowd gathered outside, but then again, she wanted to be alone, and she was almost certain that some part of her wanted to remain in this room with him, sitting in front of the dying fire and kneeling under that mistletoe.

She looked at him once more before standing up and brushing her skirt. She cleared her throat and turned on her heel. "Wait," he said and she stopped in her tracks, turning around to look at him.

He was standing up and brushing his clothes off, he stalked to her and stood in front of her. "Why did you kiss me, Malfoy?"

"Same reason you kissed me on Hogsmeade, to bother you." Her cool character was coming on again and she was slowly loosing patience at the adorable look he had on his face; confusion mixed with surprise.

"I see…" he tilted his head at her. He raised a hand and hesitated before lowering down again. "I–uh–um…" he shrugged it off and ran a hand thrown his auburn messy hair. "Never mind then,"

"I won't," she said and then turned away once more, but his hand grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him once more. She stared at him with skepticism. "What-?" she started but he shushed her and she complied, out of curiosity, or so she thought to herself.

He cupped her face with one hand and her eyes almost fluttered closed as he rubbed the back of his knuckles gently against her cheek in the most gentle manner she had ever seen from him.

"Michael, what are you doing?" she breathed. He froze for a moment… She had said his name.

* * *

---Don't forget to check and keep track of my blog because there'll be quite a bit of important info in there and you guys can comment in a more direct way there. It also states every time I update and it has the story mapped out as well as some other tidbits important to the MtaM series storyline---

**Author's Note:** Review, please! So sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I had it written, I really did! But I was too lazy to pass it over to the computer. You see that's the bad thing about type-writing it in a… well… typewriter. Then comes the part where I have to write it on the computer. It somehow seemed longer in the type-writer. Also, this chapter has actually two chapters, but as they were so very short, I saw it fit to make it one whole chapter. So that brings down the story, as I think it now will only have 9 chapters. The lateness is also because of the reason in the first Author's Note above.

Next chapter: Krystal and Michael will talk. She still hasn't given him his present, and, nope, he hasn't given her the present yet, though I wouldn't mind Michael to kiss me… damn. Anyway, getting a little too carried away here. –teehee-

Don't forget to leave me a nice juicy review, whether it is to insult me for making you guys wait so long or to simply say: "HI!".

**-Blue**


	6. What are you doing?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else.

**Author's Note:** The sixth chapter! Thanks for the awesome response! I repeat once more, I KNOW Ginny's name is Ginevra, but for the sake of not having to change every single chapter, I am leaving it as Virginia. Again thanks to **NB** for the wonderful ideas for this story! The mistletoe and Krys' gift to Mike were her idea too!

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

****

****

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

**Dedication**: This chapter is very special! It is a (rather belated, true) birthday gift for **Amirah**! Her sister Nadia told me that as a birthday present I wrote a chapter for **Amirah**, and here it is! So… **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMIRAH**! Her birthday was on August 29th, and even though this is a bit late, I hope you like it all the same. You sister is very sweet and it was she who put me up to this. Happy Birthday! There's a special little something inside for you.

****

****

Chapter Six:

What are you doing?

"Michael, what are you doing?" she breathed. He froze for a moment… She had said his name. Apparently, she noticed it too, for she widened her eyes very slightly, but then she let it pass, she had already said it, so what more could she do?

"You said my name," he said, Krystal laughed sourly to herself, so much for stating the obvious. She sighed deeply and looked up at him with feigned indifference.

"Yeah, so?" she said, trying to be as cool as possible, Michael merely stared at her, his hand resting upon her arm gently. She wanted to go, to turn away, but his stare was just too deep and she found herself glued to the spot. "What do you want from me?" she asked in the same tone, trying with all her might to not let her emotion show in her expression.

"I don't want anything from you… I just…" he sighed, apparently frustrated and shook his head. "Why can't it be like it was when we were little?"

"Because we're not little anymore," she replied, biting her lip slightly. A frown became apparent in her features. "Look, Mich-Potter… why can't we just go back to hating each other in peace?" He looked up at this, skepticism all over his features.

"In peace? There is no such thing as peace with us, Krystal. We either argue, or yell, or disagree at everything. I don't know what your meaning of peace is, but that is not certainly it for me," he said, his voice becoming rather exasperated. "You don't know how much I _wish_ I could hate you 'in peace', Krystal, but I can't bring myself to do so after you've been haunting every conscious and unconscious moment since Hogsmeade!"

Krystal stared at him in wonder. Haunted him? She had _haunted_ him? Was he even listening to himself? Nevertheless… she was rather glad to know that she wasn't the only one with such thoughts. Even though, this was just simply too much, she couldn't fathom how it was possible that this was happening to them.

She felt his hand as it slid from her arm and he retrieved it toward himself. She turned around, her back facing him once more, and she bowed her head, staring at the floor and biting her lip, trying to let all the information just… sink in.

She heard Michael sigh behind her and he echoed that exact thing.

After some consideration, and some heavy thinking, she decided to speak. "I lied to you, Potter." 

"What do you mean?" he asked, and she heard his voice faintly. She took a rather deep breath.

"I did buy you a present, I was thinking of sending it with your sisters… but now that the occasion presented itself… well…" she dug inside her pocket and pulled a small parcel. Turning around, she handed it to him. He stared at it simply and then unpacked it.

Within lay a small silver crest. Labored on it was a snake, forming an S and moving constantly, its eyes glowing silver and its scaly, textured body colored in a rather bright green, winking into darker green before his very eyes. Rather flabbergasted by it, he carefully put it away. "Thank you… it's… amazing," he said. Krystal just shrugged. "I also bought you a present… it was not the mistletoe…" he handed her a small parcel much like the one she had given him.

Within this one, however, were two golden hairpins, each with moon and stars flashing in blue and bronze. She marveled upon them and managed a small, but hesitant smile. "Er... thanks."

Silence now reigned in the room. Neither knew what to do, nor what to say. It was uncomfortable. She felt too odd by being civil to him, it was just… weird. Sighing, she played with her feet. Upon her confusion and her thoughts entered the sneaky shadow of doubt. What if indeed she was kind of starting to like him?

That was impossible! It was simply unfathomable! It would be completely preternatural!

Shaking her head, Krystal cleared her throat, causing Michael to look up at her. Underneath the firelight, his eyes shone dully, the bright, piercing green characteristic of them was now rather opaque. His skin took on a golden color and his auburn unruly hair stuck out everywhere, much like his father's. She stared at him for a long time, and did not seem to mind if he noticed.

Letting her stare, Michael took his time to stare at her too. Her middle-length fiery red hair fell gracefully in a curtain around her face, untouched, unbothered. Her translucent eyes glinted brightly, reflecting the color of the embers in the fireplace. Her pale skin took on a more tanned glow, even if it was just the effect of the fire and the batch of freckles in her nose and cheeks danced in and out of focus by the effects of the dim light. Her lips… why was he staring at her lips now?

He willed himself to look at anything else, but that didn't help either.

Shaking his head, he looked now towards the fire and after a moment, at her. "So… what now?" he asked. She shrugged almost instantly and he saw as he old character began to fight its way into the surface once more.

"What do you mean? Nothing now, Potter. Nothing is going to change," she said as coldly as she could manage. Truth was that she could not let this get to her and she needed to; if possible, stop anything else like that from happening.

She did not, I repeat, did not want to fall for him.

Not that, she said to herself, she was doing it now.

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. "Things are going to change, Malfoy, you can be sure of that. You might not accept it now, but you will come to see they will change." He took a step closer to her, but she stood her ground, putting a hand in his chest to stop him.

"Not this time, Potter," she said, kind of glaring up at him. "We'll forget this ever happened and we'll go back to be as we were with each other before Hogsmeade."

"Tell me you didn't like it, Krystal," he said, allowing her hand to stop him. She furrowed her brow.

"I didn't like it…" she lied, but she didn't let that show in her features, she was staring resolutely at him now.

"You're lying, Malfoy. You're lying and I know it!"

"I'm not." Krystal shook her head and took her hand away from his chest. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Krystal, your mum and dad are looking for you," said one of her cousins, a girl of some 14 years of age. Krystal and Michael immediately took one step back from one another. The girl looked at them with raised eyebrows and shook her head.

"Thank you, Amirah," said Krystal as she walked up to her. The girl nodded silently and walked out of the room, Krystal following in her wake. Before going out of the room, though, Krystal turned to Michael. "Happy Christmas, Potter." Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before she exited the room completely.

Michael sighed to himself and mumbled, "Happy Christmas indeed, Malfoy." He took one last glance after her and then eyed the crest that now lay on his open palm. Blinking, he put it inside his pocket for safekeeping and then, waiting until he was sure he wouldn't encounter her, he went out of the room out to the backyard, where his parents were expecting him underneath an oak tree.

"You okay, son? I was about to send Aurors to the bathroom to see if you were alright," Harry joked, patting Michael on the back as he came close to them. Michael immediately gave him a half-smile.

"I wasn't in the bathroom all that time, Dad, I stopped by the living room and… thought about some things." Michael shrugged and Harry was happy enough with that answer. Saying they ought to say goodbye, Harry left along with his twin daughters. Michael began to follow in their wake, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder gently.

Michael looked at his mother, raising an eyebrow and she smiled kindly. "Did you have a good time, dear?" she asked. He nodded lightly. "You know... perhaps both of you are in denial. Take it from me… it could take a while." And still smiling, she slid her hand down until she cupped her hand in his and dragged him gently towards where Harry and the twins were.

And now Michael was left to wonder if his mother did know or if she just had a vague idea of what was happening. He shrugged both options off; he didn't want to think about that now.

What did he want to think about?

Searching absentmindedly through the small crowd that now was left in the backyard, he spotted Krystal. She was holding one of her little brothers and cradling him while he slept, his head drooping over her shoulder and his legs straddling her waist. He could see her frown, with her gaze lost somewhere into the woods nearby. Perhaps she was thinking.

He hoped it was about him.

He stopped himself in the middle of that thought. What was he saying?! Not some days ago, they didn't even LIKE each other… and now THIS?! He shook himself off his trance and looked away. Groaning, he shook his head, he could only ask himself:

_What are you doing, Michael Potter?_

* * *

---Don't forget to check and keep track of my blog because there'll be quite a bit of important info in there and you guys can comment in a more direct way there. It also states every time I update and it has the story mapped out as well as some other tidbits important to the MtaM series storyline---

**Author's Note:** Review, please! Some of you may have noticed (and if you haven't I suggest you check it out) that both on my Author's Page and on my blog, I've declared a small Hiatus for my stories, which means I won't be updating as regularly. For more information on this, do check out my Author Info on my profile, thanks.

Don't forget to leave me a nice juicy review, whether it is to insult me for making you guys wait or to simply say: "HI!".

**-Blue**


	7. Beneath the Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else.

**Author's Note:** The seventh chapter! Thanks for the awesome response! This chapter is perhaps the longer of the story. As the story is already nearing completion. –sniff- I know, it's horrible, right? But anyway, I loved writing this chapter and you might see my style of writing vary a little, but I've just read stories like 'Dancing in Time' by Ashbear and 'Somewhere in Between' by ashbearandwayward (both those stories are Final Fantasy 8, I'm obsessed with the game) and I took some inspiration from their style of writing. Really, really descriptive. But you know me, I'm a dialogue whore, so there is plenty of that and… just read on! I'm sure you'll like this chapter! Again thanks to **NB** for the wonderful ideas for this story!

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

****

****

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

****

****

Chapter Seven:

Beneath the Darkness

The gold-edged mirror sighed in sympathy. "Oh, you do look worse for wear, dear," it spoke, its voice chillingly dull. Krystal glared at it, but silently agreed. Under her eyes were the tiniest dark bags and her hair was tousled. She had some tired expression on her face; the result of two sleepless nights on a row. Groaning lightly, she reached for a string that was attached to a bell and pulled on it.

No sound was heard, but almost immediately a house-elf came into the room, its clothing, or rather the rags that it wore, astoundingly clean. "Teeny, plait my hair," she ordered and sat down on a stool on her dresser. The tiny elf complied, getting on a wooden stool and beginning to plait her red hair.

After the elf was done, Krystal looked at her reflection on the mirror. The top half of her hair lay pulled back on a tight, but comfortable plait, while the bottom half lay loose upon her shoulders, the end curling slightly upward. Well, it wasn't so much of a difference, but she looked better than before, though. Krystal nodded to the elf to dismiss it and the elf left without another word.

Krystal forced herself to look at the wristwatch she had on and read the time: 10:46pm. She really couldn't afford to not sleep tonight. Her mother and father had begun to notice some strange changes in her behavior and in her appearance all the like. They had begun asking questions which she could not bring herself to answer, no matter how insistent they were.

For example, she now sulked around the house, in a half state of haze and her gaze lost within corridor upon corridor. Sometimes her parents had to yell at her to catch her attention and she would just turn her head slowly to them and ask what they wanted in a sullen voice.

However, she discarded the skepticism from her parents because she already has too much on her mind. The thing was that she could not stop thinking about a certain Potter and there was nothing she could do to force herself not to. It came to the point where it was frustrating not to be able to get him off of her mind, because she was certain there was nothing else there than merely simple physical tension. They were teenagers; of course the hormones would be acting up.

And as much as she tried to convince herself that there was nothing there, as much as she convinced herself otherwise.

This was simply infuriating. How was it possible that the person whom she despised more could not be off of her mind for more than ten or so minutes? Krystal took a deep breath to steer herself off of these thoughts.

The hairclips he had given her lay upon a satin pillow on top of her dresser, she stared at them for a while and then put them on, each on one side of her head. They looked really pretty. Sighing, she stood up from her dresser stool and on top of her nightgown put on a night robe; it was a dark green, silk robe which hung loosely on her. Putting on her slippers, she silently made her way out of her room.

The manor was quiet and dark, only the faint flicker of the torches was seen and heard. They cast an ominous, dim light upon the cold stone floor, the drapery moved lightly with the breeze. Krystal went past her parents' room, hearing only silence, which meant everyone in the house was already fast asleep.

Thankful for this, she kept making her way through the long corridor until she came to the stairs; she went down, step by step, until she emerged in the receiving area of the manor. Once there, she made for the front door and went out into the grounds, not before grabbing one of the torches from the wall.

As she held the torch a good distance away from her, she walked in the chilly winter night around the manor and into the gardens, carefully evading the wards set up by her father. In case she needed it, she had her wand, for if she had to turn off any ward, but she knew the way by heart and there was no way that she would need her wand. She silently hoped she didn't either, because that would mean doing magic outside of school and the last thing she wanted was a Ministry Notice.

The edge of the gardens… Krystal smiled as she made her way inside, careful not to disturb the wards around the foliage. As she entered, she smiled at the sounds of nightly animals and the smell of winter that always clung to the evergreens that surrounded the gardens. As for any vegetation whatsoever, she couldn't really see any, as the plants were dormant during winter.

Letting her instinct and her memory guide her, she made her way inside the woods, they extended so that she almost saw herself out of the Manor's Grounds, but not really quite. As she got to a clearing, she placed the torch on a stand that was there for that exact thing. Out of her pocket she took out some keys and opened a wooden box which lay on the ground. She held her breath as she saw the dead ferrets, though she still grabbed a few by the tails and put them out.

After closing the box safely, she whistled a very soothing melody and at once the scaly dragon came into view. At first sight, it was merely breathtaking. It was at least some thirty feet tall, which wasn't tall for a dragon, but as this one was just some eight or so years old, it wasn't as amazing. Its scales were a bright purple color and its eyes were yellow, shining brightly in the light of the torch. It emitted some low growl of acknowledgement and Krystal smiled, tossing one of the dead ferrets at its feet.

Drakie the dragon bent its large head down and took the whole dead animal into his mouth with one bite. Rather repulsed by this, Krystal winced slightly while throwing the rest of the ferrets at Drakie's feet, who munched on them at once. While this took place, Krystal took a few confident steps towards Drakie. She knew that if she hesitated, he would notice and even though he only let her approach, he was moody sometimes.

She reached out a pale, wavering hand until she touched the dragon's head. He stirred under her touch and his eyes rolled upward, fixing on her with an intense glare. She kept eye contact and slowly began petting him. He closed his eyes momentarily and tapped his head upward, toward her hand and gave some sort of purr. Did dragons purr? She wondered this as he beckoned his head to her hand, clearly wanting her to pet the rest of his face.

She sat down on the ground and Drakie took a few thundering steps towards her, laying on its front claws and putting its enormous head on her lap, almost crushing her. She took the hint and began petting him. "I guess I can talk to you, eh?" she asked him soothingly as she tapped her fingertips against his forehead. The dragon neither moved nor made any sound whatsoever.

"You do seem like the only one who will not judge me… or start asking potentially embarrassing questions." She shrugged, continuing her ministrations on the now close-eyed dragon. "I think I like him, Drakie. Oh, how did this come to pass? You know who I'm talking about, of course, you used to let him come near you before, do you remember? I remember…" she gave a long sigh of remembrance.

Krystal always used to sneak here when her parents forced her to play with Michael. This happened after the whole stop-talking-to-him incident so she almost always threatened him that if he knew what was good for her, he wouldn't tell on her. He simply shrugged silently, he was always very silent around her, and just watched her play with her dragon. Michael always watched her, sometimes clearly not paying attention and sometimes just urging her with his eyes to be done already so they could go back.

A few times, however, Drakie had made an approach towards Michael and opted to play around with him for a while, pulling with his teeth on his clothes, never ragging them thankfully, and sometimes tapping his head against Michael's hand so he petted him.

A few sniffs on her face made her snap out of her thoughts and she was taken aback by Drakie's face near hers, exhaling deeply so she could pay attention to him. Apparently, she had neglected her petting. "Sorry Drakie," she said apologetically, frowning. Drakie exhaled deeply on her face and she made a face. "Oof, Drakie, you have horrid breath," she giggled, petting his forehead again.

"Ought to brush his teeth when you bathe him, then, eh?"

Krystal jumped at the voice and instinctively pulled out her wand. Drakie began snarling lightly, but then lowered its guard when Michael Potter came into view. It ran towards him and Michael petted him. "That's a good boy," he said, giving him a few pats on the head. "Now, off you go, let me talk to her." Michael shooed Drakie gently, and to Krystal's surprise, the dragon concurred and left towards its lair between the tall and ghastly looking evergreens which hid him from view. "Dragons are illegal as pets, Malfoy. But then again, Daddy knows how to pull strings, doesn't he?"

"What are you doing here, Potter? This is trespassing!" she exclaimed at him, hissing lightly. How much had he heard, actually? She narrowed her eyes lightly, though this went unnoticed by the brunet.

"I had a feeling you would be here tonight," he answered, taking a few needles of a pine tree's low branches between his fingers. "I had a feeling last night too… and the night before that… I suppose I was correct on tonight's feeling, then? Third time's a charm."

"How did you get past the wards?"

"We came here enough times when we were younger, Krystal. Honest, did you think my memory fails me that much? And don't answer that," he said, holding up a hand, as she had opened her mouth to counter his words. She closed it again with a sigh, half-glaring at him. "You can lower your wand, you know, I'm not about to hex you or anything." He held up his hands as if he were surrendering.

Truth was she had forgotten she was even pointing her wand at him. Her stomach had lurched when she had seen him. Fortunately, though, the lurch was because of his _unwanted_ presence, rather than of anything else. "One never knows with you Potter. Though I assure you it is not your hexes I am looking out for, as we both know I have been on the receiving end of one too many thanks to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and clearly, I am better than you at that kind of thing."

"We both _also _know that I've only but to do one thing to make you stop your hostilities towards me and lower your defenses like _that_." He snapped his fingers and smirked at her and she knew what he meant by it. She was vaguely remembered why he was placed into Slytherin. He could be so _despicable_.

"You'd have to get too close for that, Potter. I assure you, you wouldn't be able to."

"You win… for now. I did not come to discuss dueling techniques with you, even though we must do that sometime." He gave a little laugh and she rolled her eyes. She lowered her wand gradually. "_Attagirl_."

"Potter, you are _this_ close –" She put her thumb and her forefinger a mere centimeter apart, "from getting hexed into oblivion. Now what the hell are you doing here and what did you come for?"

His expression changed considerably as he lowered himself to sit on the floor. She looked down at him, unaware of when she had stood up, actually and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner, leaning against the trunk of one of the tall trees behind her. "I wanted to talk, Malfoy… we've left things unresolved."

"I think we made things pretty clear that night, Potter," she said, shrugging indifferently. It was amazing how she could act all natural around him when it was actually eating her inside the whole while. She couldn't fathom how it was possible that she could be so cold to him, when her heart had already begun to warm up to him. She cursed herself for that, for the extreme hypocrisy she was excelling at… at the moment.

"Clear? That was nothing but clear, Krystal, do react! Don't you see that it's eating at both of us inside? I see it on your face, you have not been getting sleep and neither have I! Krystal…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Can't – can't you just accept the fact that there is _something_?"

"Fine. I'll accept that fact, Potter. But do tell me, what _is_ there? As I see it, it's nothing more than raging hormones. But if there is something more, do share with me that fact, Potter, because I've gone around and around the subject in my mind for the past three days and there is nothing… not one conclusion whatsoever I could come to that made the slightest sense!" She was breathing harshly now. "Accepting the fact is one thing… but what then? What lies beneath that darkness, Potter? There's just an immense web of confusion which, frankly, I feel no need to get tangled in."

"I know what you mean, but doesn't that just make it the more exhilarating?" He asked, but he was only replied to with silence. Oh damn him, he was right. There was certain exhilaration in that fact, a certain excitement for the unknown. She couldn't lie to herself, she had thought about the possibility more than once. She glanced at him, he was looking at the ground and he had an expression which showed confusion and… innocence? Oh how she wanted to make that pout disappear and lull him. Was this the charm all those girls at Hogwarts had been inevitably drawn to?

"I thought we agreed to forget it ever happened, Potter…" she said in the shadow of a whisper, but he heard her quite clearly and the words echoed around in his mind.

"You agreed to that, not I." He raised his gaze from the floor and looked up at her. "Besides, you have not forgotten it, admit it. And I still stand my ground. You did like it."

"It was a kiss. Kisses are nice. People like kisses! But that's all there is to it, Potter, it was just one kiss -"

"Two."

"-two kisses that didn't mean anything, we were just caught up in the moment, both times! Why do you insist on going around the subject so?" she said almost exasperatedly. She shook her head, looking down at him, and saw his eyes full of emotion, it moved her. He was standing up, so quickly that if she blinked, she would have missed it, and now he was standing right in front of her, his nose mere inches from her own.

"If they were just kisses then one more wouldn't have any effect on you, would it?" he breathed into her face and her eyes closed momentarily, while her body gave an involuntary shudder. Her voice almost caught in her throat and she felt her pulse quicken considerably.

"E-exactly…" she whispered back, willing her self to open her eyes, but failing to do so. Her mind was not reasoning anymore, and she felt her senses taking over. "Nothing a-at all…" she let out a soft breath. She could feel his breath on her lips and his nose now caressing her cheek as he had probably tilted his head.

"I see, then." He kept the same tone and she almost gasped as his lips touched hers for a mere fragment as he moved them to talk. Her body temperature was way over boiling point by now and she just wished he would get it on and just kiss her already, damn it! She could feel his hands resting just above her shoulders, flat against the trunk of the tree that now pressed against her back, tiny splinters of wood getting caught in her night robe and in her hair. She exhaled again, and felt him do the same thing. His breath was hot against her lips and she found herself aching for the touch of his lips against her own. It alienated her, how he could make her feel like that without even touching her. Her senses only responded to him, even though he wasn't really doing anything else than keeping up that sweet torture on her lips. "Don't think, Krystal…" her name rolled off his lips like liquid silk and her knees almost gave away. Were it any other time, she would be repulsed by this behavior. "…just feel."

"_Just kiss me_," she said, almost urgently at him. He wasted no time before savagely capturing her lips with his own. She returned the kiss with equal fervor, her hands locking around his neck rather tightly, one of them cupping the back of his head, and making sure he couldn't pull away anytime soon. His hands circled her back, under her night robe, so he could feel the soft cotton of her nightgown against his fingers, he caressed it before raising one hand to wind in the soft tresses of hair that fell down her shoulders, pressing her shoulders against him and the other hand on the small of her back, pressing her against him even more firmly. They literally couldn't move if they wanted to, but they weren't really too keen on moving. Instead, their kisses became more frequent, more passionate, and more breathtaking. In between fevered kisses they stole gasps of air, until she pressed his head firmly against her own, wanting the kisses to be deeper.

All the tension from the past ten years reverberated and irradiated both of them, becoming known in the kiss, as they literally ate each other through it. In a wild attempt to deepen the kiss more, she bit down on his lip softly and the most curious sound came from the back of his throat. She marveled upon that sound and repeated the biting again, only to be met by that exact same response. Before she could do it again, however, he had sealed her access by introducing his tongue into her mouth, exploring feverishly, caressing her own and tasting her, giving her at the same time the unique taste he had left on her the first two times. And she found out she loved that taste.

Her mind, so ignored up to that point, was on override. It screamed at her to stop, to reason, to _think_ and analyze on _why_ she was doing this. _Why_ she was kissing her enemy! But that little voice went unheard by her brain, or by the neurons that delivered the message to her motor functions, which were now too entangled in him to do little or nothing else than what they were doing. So many thoughts traveled, however, through the deep channels of her conscious that it was almost unbearable and the voices in her head became too loud for her appreciation. Some told her to keep going, others to stop and others just marveled upon discovering new things about herself and about him.

Some things are just meant to be hidden. Some feelings are better if they never come out. But in a situation such as this one, there was little or nothing either of them could do to hide what their hearts and their minds had concealed for so long. Sometimes it manifested into a long glance in the Great Hall – hell, sometimes it was just a glare – and sometimes it would manifest into a lightning thought. But never, never would either of them have thought, grasped, or even imagined, that the feelings they held for one another ran so deeply.

They had been ebbed and carved into their hearts at a young age, but left unattended, ignored… now they could do nothing to ignore them any longer. If things such as that are meant to come out, by Merlin they will come out, sooner or later. In this case it was later… much later, but at the same time it felt like sooner, all at the same time. And this was very frustrating, indeed it was. For both of them had classified such feelings and mistook them as hate, as loathing, as 'I-can't-stand-you-get-out-of-my-face' type feelings. But they had never been so far of the truth as they were then. Now… it was another story.

Now… the little feelings closed deep within themselves were untangling, as a vine, as poison ivy, running through their veins as liquid fire, making them all the most sensitive. All the more… versatile… if they could use that word…

Michael admitted it, he was lost. He was lost in her intoxicating scent, in her taste, in how she felt to his touch, even if it was through a layer of cotton. But that was enough for now, that was enough still. The dizzying haze in his mind did nothing to improve the situation, the questions surfacing and being discarded as quickly as a pair of old socks. He didn't want answers; he wanted actions, as the actions themselves would give him his answers eventually.

The confusion was becoming clearer. Of course, there was still the big resonating 'why' on his mind, but it was something that would always be there, no matter how many answers he had. No matter how many years passed, that buggering 'why' would always be there. And here he was kissing his 'enemy'.

A Potter and a Malfoy… were kissing feverishly… in the range of PG-13ness...

Both parted from each other at the same time. Perhaps the realization struck them finally. Both were blushed up to no avail. Panting endlessly, Krystal looked into his eyes, which were clouded over, much as – she supposed – hers were. Clearing her throat, she smoothed down the wrinkles on her nightgown, smoothing down her hair as well, as she saw him vaguely attempt to regain his composure and his physical appearance as well.

"Nothing, right?" he asked, though his face was calm and serious. He gulped lightly, trying to get his pulse and his breathing back to normal and not racing at about a hundred miles per second.

Okay, so it was a little exaggerated, but hyperboles are fun.

"No…" she said uncertainly. She wasn't about to admit anything to him. It was using up all of her self control to just pull his damn face to her again and furthermore wasting more oxygen. Though, wasting her oxygen that way did not seem to bother her at the very least. Hell, it didn't bother her at all! And… she just couldn't think she just thought that. If she would have said it, it would have been one of those 'le-gasp-let-me-cover-my-mouth-and-hide-behind-a-rock' moments. Thank Merlin she didn't say it out loud. As it remained… her self-control was bordering on nonexistence right now, so she couldn't lose her snide remarks at the moment too. Or at least, attempted snide…

Michael nodded. "I know." They both nodded at that. Both knew the other was lying and they were alright with it. They knew that it took more than courage to admit anything to each other, as too many years of unresolved conflicts lay between them. But the contentment they shared in the unbeknownst intimacy was more than enough. "So you want to kiss again?"

"Yes." This time the kiss was slower, more intricate. He cupped her face with his hands and she lightly placed hers around his midriff. She wondered if she could sometime get enough of his lips, of his taste. They both knew they only had these precious moments to hold on to. In the opaque and dull glow of the slowly consuming torch they kissed, savoring each moment with unique capacity. After this night, who knew what would happen, if the magic working between them would just fade, and it was this, more than anything else, that complied both of them to be slow now, and not as desperate as before. Both wanted to deepen the kiss, but neither dared. And for good enough reason, too.

They wanted the moment to last. Who knew if after this night was over, they would have nothing else to hold on to? Nothing to bind them, if only the mere memories of those kisses they were now so willingly falling under. And perhaps after this was over, they would go back to being as they always were with each other and the magic would end. And it would just be something that happened over Christmas Holidays and nothing more, falling into the random category of a symbolic scrapbook.

Perhaps it was this more than nothing else that retained them in that moment, as if frozen in time, in a place where they could only know each other, _feel_ each other, _be_ with each other. In the only place that brought them enough solitude for them to be themselves and be true to one another. So help them, it was the only place in which their vulnerabilities could come out and be accepted. Nowhere else…

Their eyes remained closed after that last kiss. His hands were still cupping her face, in summary- they were both in the same position, only not kissing, but their lips centimeters apart. They breathed softly onto one another's face, and they found each breath come even more difficultly than when they were kissing so desperately before. "Still nothing?" he breathed. She inhaled softly.

"Still nothing," she said breathlessly, nuzzling her nose gently against his cheek.

"Good." He let her nuzzle him, marveling upon the sensations this sent throughout his body and his whole being. This was the night in which everything would just stop making sense. For example, how they both knew that the whole 'nothing' ordeal as the words left their mouths meant they were saying the complete opposite of what they said. That in fact nothing meant that they had felt the world crumble down at their feet with each contact. They understood what each other wanted to say.

Perhaps it was this why neither of them ever said goodbye now. He just let his hands slide from her face and released her. Both opened their eyes and had a brief moment of understanding. She took the torch from its stand and with a parting glance, they each started their way back, he went to the path on the right, she went to the path on the left. And both parted different ways, but with a similar thought in mind.

And only the darkness, the trees, the torch and Drakie were the sole witnesses of what had happened. Of the accepted breakthrough that had so unexpectedly happened there. And of those sole witnesses, neither could divulge what they had seen.

And in the Raven and the Snake's mind, the event that just took place would be just a night in a place with no time and no space. It would just be a moment they each would savor in their lonely nights staring at the dark ceilings.

Because, even if they did not want to accept it, they had already fallen for each other. And they had indeed such a long time ago, and the rivalry was just but an excuse.

Only now… they both accepted it, and decided to move on with that knowledge.

* * *

---Don't forget to check and keep track of my blog because there'll be quite a bit of important info in there and you guys can comment in a more direct way there. It also states every time I update and it has the story mapped out as well as some other tidbits important to the MtaM series storyline---

---Oh yes! I have an **LJ** if anyone cares to add me! On a more personal level, anyway. In Livejournal, my username is: **lieyourtruth **so if any of you guys have LJs, feel free to add me!---

**Author's Note:** Review, please! This chapter was marvelous to write! So leave me tons and tons of reviews! Yes, only two more chapters to go I'm afraid. I haven't started chapter eight yet, but it is on my to-do list, and you guys might have to wait a little for it. Or perhaps not at all! It depends on how college pulls me these weeks. This chapter seems like a nice ending chapter, but I won't do that to you guys. I still need to do some things. Not everything will be solved, I warn you about that since now, since I'm going for the 'open-ending' theme.

Some of you may have noticed (and if you haven't I suggest you check it out) that both on my Author's Page and on my blog, I've declared a small Hiatus for my stories, which means I won't be updating as regularly. For more information on this, do check out my Author Info on my profile, thanks.

Don't forget to leave me a nice juicy review, whether it is to insult me for making you guys wait or to simply say: "HI!".

**-Blue**


	8. Hidden in You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else.

**Author's Note:** The eighth chapter! Thanks for the awesome response! Again thanks to **NB** for the wonderful ideas for this story! I'm SORRY (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) for making you guys wait so much! I'm such a horrible person. But things have been very hectic over at college, so my time is limited. I hope you guys will find this chapter to your enjoyment, even though I must anticipate that it'll probably be boring as it is filler and things important to the almost non-existent plot. Thanks for being so faithful and wait for the chapters while still leaving reviews! I do read each and every one and if I feel the need to answer one, do check because I Author Response them on the review page.

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

Chapter Eight:

Hidden in You

Sometimes things can change in just a minute. The realization of a thing can happen in the direst of times. Then again, sometimes those realizations alone can cause an extremely upsetting chain of events. This case sounded too familiar now as Krystal sat on her grandfather's den, waiting for him to come. After last night was over, she had walked steadily to her room, in a daydreaming state. Never in a million years would she have expected the note scribbled hastily on top of her pillow, placed carefully with a black lily, her favorite flower.

Her first assumptions ran over to Michael, but she knew, even as she reached for it, that it was highly improbable. Few people knew that this was her favorite flower, and the extreme rarity of it did more to raise her suspicions. As she unfolded the note, she saw Lucius' neat handwriting upon parchment stationary so fine as his own character was. _Oh Damn_, she thought as she read the contents of the note. Inside was a simple scribbled message, short, curt and to the point.

_'Meet tomorrow in den. My house. I'll owl your father informing him first thing in the morning. Be here early.'_

He didn't even sign it, for Merlin's sake! But she knew it was from him. Sighing deeply, she had lain down to sleep. Now she waited for him, as one of the servant ghosts had informed her that he would be coming down shortly. Sighing deeply, much in the fashion as she had done last night, she twiddled her hands nervously in her lap. She had dressed quite to visit her grandfather, but she knew of his old-fashioned mannerisms and she liked to please him. She was clad in a two piece set; the top was white, made of silk, hanging loosely on her form, two thin rhinestone straps holding it up on her shoulders. As such, she had the skirt of the same color and material, flowing loosely, bell-shaped, around her legs too, reaching down to her knees. Her shoes were made of the finest leather, sandy in color. She had a matching hat, which concealed almost half of her face, with a large flower on its band. On her neck lay a single Demiguise feather, attached to a ribbon.

She tapped her heel on the floor, anxiously. The doorknob was turning, she could hear it. She didn't turn around, she dared not to. As she heard her Grandfather enter, she held her breath. The door was shut behind him and she could hear his heavy footsteps approaching. Calmly and slowly, he came into her peripheral view and she saw his long, but elegant strides. He had his cane in one hand, and he set it down as he came directly across from her, his desk being the only thing between them.

Quite calmly, and almost innocently – a gesture, indeed, that was too alien for a man such a Lucius – he inquired her presence with his eyes. She reached down slowly, until she got hold of her purse. From within it, she took out the note and the flower and carefully placed them on his desk. His eyes widened in recognition and a smirk drew softly across his lips, not reaching his eyes. At that moment, she had to remember to breathe, as she had been holding her breath all along.

"Ah… black lilies… they are not easy to come by, or to breed, actually," he said as he took the flower in his hand and examined it. His words were like silk, whispered, soft, and betraying. "Actually, there are only about a hundred gardens in which these are bred throughout the whole world. They all belong to wizards, and there are only three of those gardens who produce them every year, all year long, in plentiful quantity. And one of those gardens is the one in my Manor, this Manor." He paused, fingering the lone petal of the flower gingerly with a gloved hand. "They require work, and your Grandmother loves to tend to them. You must add Basilisk venom to them, did you know that? Then again, you also need to add Phoenix Tears. Such a combination for something so perfect, isn't it?" He inquired. She nodded silently. Did he ask her here so he could only talk about flowers? Oh, she knew the topic would soon diverge from that. "Such a deadly combination indeed… for one cannot stand the other until they unite in that and produce this beautiful and extremely rare flower. Some weeds, inconsistent buggers, I must add, try to attach themselves to the lilies… but they are plucked promptly. No use in tainting such perfection, don't you think?" His smirk became more pronounced as he now diverted his attention from the flower to look at her. He pointed the lily at her and she reached out her hand and took it.

"Something tells me you're not talking about flowers anymore, Grandfather." She eyed him carefully, trying to look past his inconsistent demeanor. There it was… the glint in his eye.

"Oh, I never was, Krystal, I can assure you that." He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on the armrests, tapping his fingers against the hard surface. It was the only thing to be heard in the room. She knew what he was going on about.

In his wonderfully brilliant analogy, she, Krystal, was the black lily. Michael would be the weed. And her parents, Draco and Ginny… they would be the basilisk venom and the phoenix tear, respectively. She knew her grandfather too well. He was looking at her as though he knew what she was deciphering, and the slightest sneer appeared on his face.

"There are more things than wards in the Manor for security, precious." He cleared his throat. "Oh, I saw you. But who can blame teenage hormones, really? Because that is all what they are, am I right?" he asked, observing her carefully. She nodded solemnly, she knew better than to disappoint her grandfather. "Which is why it will never happen again. It is for your own good, precious. Getting tangled with that half-blood Potter will only make you unworthy. And we can't have that… now, can we?" At this, she shook her head no, staring deadly at him. "Good. Good. You're a good girl, Krystal. A good, strong Malfoy… as for Potter… well, I don't want you getting close to him again, is that understood?"

Krystal stared at the floor and then looked up at Lucius, who was watching hear dead serious. "But Grandfather-"

"Ah, ah, ah, precious…" he made a gesture of 'no' by waggling his gloved finger. "You know very well that you wouldn't want to get on your old grandfather's bad side, now would you? Besides, ultimately, _he_ would be the one affected by your lack of obedience." He stood up and walked around the desk, stopping right in front of her; he bent down and placed a hand under her chin. "You know I do this because I love you. Now… is it understood?"

"Yes, Grandfather."

-----

What was there to do now? On one hand, she had her grandfather's love, trust and expectance. On the other hand, she had her own harbored feelings. Yet, deep within, she knew her grandfather was doing the right thing. Even if… she wanted nothing else but to hate him right now. Hate him for denying her the chance to possibly love, maybe? For denying her the chance to become even more in touch with her own self.

She felt as though she was on the brink of insanity. She was standing on a log in the middle of a cliff. If she balanced to the left, she would fall down to thorns and sharp edged rocks. If she balanced to the right, she would fall into a shallow current, and given the tremendous height she was on, neither option seemed the right thing to do. Her heart and her mind debated now.

Only… her heart was on her Grandfather's side… and her mind on Michael's.

Oh, if it wasn't so _bloody_ difficult! Perhaps she could just bury her face in her pillow, close her eyes, go to sleep and when she woke up, none of the past days would have happened and she could continue on living as happy as she ever felt with her situation. She tried it, it didn't work. Letting out a scream of frustration into her pillow, she didn't hear the door to her bedroom open until she felt the mattress shift.

With no will whatsoever, she raised her head from the pillow, her ginger hair concealing her face. She felt someone touch her and put her hair out of her face, tenderly placing it behind her eyes. Long before she could see the person, she knew who it was. For the touch was so familiar… so wanted right now.

"Hey mum."

Ginny smiled kindly down at her daughter. Lucius had already told both her and Draco the situation that was going on between her and Michael, and as for Krystal, after some dull stares from her father and some pity ones from her mother, she had resolved to just stay in her room and only go down for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Do you want to talk, hun?" Ginny asked in a gentle voice, still smoothing her daughter's hair. She felt her pain. The worst thing a mother can experience is one of her children suffering. Ginny did not wish that on anyone.

"Not really…" Krystal looked down, biting her lip and Ginny nodded in understanding. After caressing her daughter's face, Ginny placed her hand under Krystal's chin and tapped it so she looked up.

"Hey… you don't want to be all sullen like that, especially when you have a visit." She smiled. Krystal tilted her head in confusion. "Yes, down in the receiving area. I think you'll be glad to see him. Perhaps that's just what you need right now. He showed up as if by fate, eh?" Ginny smiled again and smoothed down her daughter's hair. "Now, pick yourself up, and go down there, he's waiting for you."

-----

He was anxious. The time in which he had not seen or heard from her seemed like an eternity. And there was nothing he wanted more than to see her now. He cared deeply for her. It was just one of those things. He had heard the situation, and he couldn't help but wince at the outcome of it. He couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt. He should have been there.

Perhaps the situation had called for his presence to be unknown. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Krystal was going through. He wanted to comfort her like he had done on numerous occasions before. A sidetrack, that's what he would be. Forever ushered to the side by her. He was more than happy to comply in fulfilling only the best friend role. It wasn't as though he liked her. No, that wasn't it.

Well… he liked her, but not in a romantic sense, anyway. Or at least he thought so.

It's rather ironic how the fickle feeling of doubt can quickly rise up. It's the worst kind of bile; it consumes, drowns and reiterates everything in its way. Doubt is always present in the mind and it is by doubt why we do so many of the things we do, why we make so many of the decisions we make.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, he heard some steps. He looked up to the stairs and saw _her_. It was that simple. It was… her. His breath almost caught in his throat at the emotion that surged through her features in a millisecond when she deciphered who he was. He felt something surge deep within the pit of his stomach and could only compare it to the euphoria of seeing her. Of knowing that even though she was broken on the inside, she could still look so beautiful and angelic.

She ran down, skipping over stairs, and as her arms circled around him in a tight embrace, she let out a contented yell. "Malcolm!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. He did the same thing back to her, holding on with dear life. He'd missed her in the short time they had been apart. No matter what… she would forever be, for him, a…

"Princess…" he whispered against her hair, kissing her head tenderly. "I've missed you." He pulled back; he needed to look at her. His best friend, the only person in whom he could trust amongst everyone he ever knew. A small smile crept on her features, but up close he could see the pain she was going through. Her eyes were opaque, even if they glinted in their iridescent silvery mist and she had vague dark marks staining the bags under her eyes. A look of concern rapidly filled his features. "That bad, eh?"

"You can't even imagine, Malcolm!" she said, looking down and shaking her head, biting her upper lip, she then placed her gaze up to him again. "Come on," she slid her hand into his own, and the feeling was so natural that he smiled at the gesture. After returning the smile, she continued, "I'll tell you all about it."

They walked hand in hand, she stopped to grab a thick jacket from the entrance closet and then they made their way out of the house, and strolled around the grounds, she was talking, and he was listening. "So, it all started back in Hogsmeade about two weeks ago…"

-----

Oh, how good it felt to let everything out of her chest. How good it was to finally _talk_ to someone about it.

After she had talked and told him everything, Malcolm remained quiet, taking in the information. Krystal tightened the jacket around herself, it was rather cold today. She wondered how last night she didn't feel the cold, as she had only been in a cotton nightgown and a silk night robe. Perhaps the numbness she felt was physical too.

They sat now next to a frozen fountain, on an ice covered bench they had cleaned before sitting on and which Malcolm had secretly done a warming spell upon. They marveled in the quiet. It was actually rather refreshing.

"Well… it's difficult," he said after a small while. _Oh really?_ Thought Krystal sardonically…

"I hadn't noticed…" she said, not bothering to keep her sarcasm at bay. However, he understood where she was coming from. She put her head in her hands and rubbed at her forehead with her glove-covered fingers. Letting out a groan of frustration, she sighed. "So, what am I supposed to do now?" she asked, muffled through her hands.

"Quite honestly…" started Malcolm, placing a palm on her back and rubbing it soothingly. She found this extremely welcome at the moment and she leant slightly towards him, looking for warmth _and_ for comfort. "I have no idea. But… perhaps you ought to just forget the whole thing? Merlin knows you wouldn't like to be on your Grandfather's bad side."

Krystal shook her head in her hands, squirming lightly. Malcolm kept rubbing her back comfortingly. "You know…" he continued "You _could_ have a standing chance against your Grandfather."

She did not retrieve her head from her hands, but she still quirked an eyebrow. After giving a rather sarcastic little laugh, she spoke, "Oh yeah? Do enlighten me."

"Well… you could… and I only mean _could_, not that you'd have to really do it-""Get on with it, Malcolm." It wasn't an order, merely a request. A really assertive request at that.

"Well, you could try to back your grandfather into a corner expressing that Potter is indeed… a… well, a Slytherin. Coax Lucius into that. Not even a man as he could front that argument."

Krystal snapped her head to look at Malcolm, this time indeed putting it out of her hands. A look of sheer giddiness started to creep up her pale features and a small grin formed on her mouth. "That's brilliant, Malcolm!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "You're brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" she kept repeating whilst she kissed his cheek numerous times.

"Thank you, I know," he said smugly, a small smirk creeping up on his lips.

-----

Ginny was playing the piano, and Draco was watching her. The kids were on their afternoon nap and these were the small moments which they had for themselves. They seemed lesser and lesser as the years advanced, but there would come a time in which the time together would grow once more, but for now, they had to do with what they had.

Draco was sprawled over a couch, drink in hand. He was by no means an alcoholic, but he had his drinks now and then. He was marveling in the soothing melody coming from the piano his wife was playing. Her playing the piano had always calmed him. And right now, he needed calming.

His daughter… his precious daughter was snogging Potter's kid! And not just Potter's kid, but the mudblood's - he meant, _muggleborn's_ - kid too! Oh what a hell. And his father found out. He pressed the cold drink to his forehead in attempts of making the growing headache become less painful. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear when Ginny stopped playing.

"Worried, darling?" she asked, as she sat besides him, tucking one leg under her bum. He sighed deeply and moved his eyes slowly until he was watching her. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, as he was accustomed to see it now. She almost never wore it down now. Her face looked fresh and bright, and it lacked the usual light make-up. Quite slowly, he nodded his head. "Don't be," she said soothingly. "You can't really do anything about it, you know. Neither can Lucius. Eventually, things will work out the way they're meant to work out."

"But—"

"Shh…" she shushed, placing one hand on his mouth and sliding it down until it rested on his chest innocently. "Let her be. She's fifteen. We can't encircle her in a bubble anymore. She has to learn by herself now."

Draco shook his head. "I am not going to let my daughter get hurt, Ginny." He grabbed her hand lightly, playing with her fingers. "Who knows what I'll do if she comes home crying."

"Do you like it how she goes around now, Draco?" asked Ginny, raising her voice a little, but not quite fighting yet. "She sulks around the house, barely comes out of her bedroom, is never hungry… I'd rather see her with Michael than how she looks now. You see what this is doing to her. I don't like to see our daughter like that. It pains me to see it. Plus, Draco, he's a Slytherin, quite worthy of attention as you yourself have told me numerous times. So why is it any different than Malcolm Whitlock?"

Draco remained quiet and heard a faint knock at the door. With an order for whomever it was to come in, the door opened and in marched Lucius Malfoy, looking as arrogant as ever, with his long blondish-white hair pulled back into a ribbon. "Virginia… Draco…" he greeted, walking slowly, carrying his cane as usual with smug stubbornness. "Couldn't help overhearing your conversation… and as I came to check on my granddaughter and the conversation concerned her, I thought I ought to pop in for a while." He sat himself down on a leather armchair. "Do fetch her."

-----

Krystal had seated herself on an armchair next to her grandfather's. She had been listening intently as the three adults heatedly discussed her future allowing naught a single word from her mouth. She thought she had a right to express herself, especially when it concerned her life later on. But, apparently, the three adults clearly did not share that same enthusiasm. It was getting headache-worthy already and her temples were starting to throb painfully.

Lucius had more or less maintained his composure throughout the discussion, as well as his ground, and denied completely any acceptance from his part. Her mother had been firm on her decision to let her daughter be and her father had wavered between the two different points of view. It was beginning to become unbearable. Her head almost buried in her hands, she listened to the adults drone on about her without stopping to ask her once.

She was forgetting her manners, and the urge to stand up, yell, and run out of the room was growing consistently inside of her. Breathing steadily, she tried to fight that urge down. But it kept growing insistently, and quite frankly, the fighting was only half-hearted now. At last, she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up instantly.

"Just stop!" she yelled angrily and then proceeded to storm out of the room, breaking into a quick sprint. She reached the receiving area and huffed indignantly, her cheeks fired up because of the extreme anger she was feeling towards her family now. The nerve they had, to discuss her life as if she couldn't decide it by herself. She was fifteen years old, _fifteen_! She was pacing quickly from side to side, they should know, they should know how she was.

She wasn't one to stay cross-armed at any situation. She made up her mind in a split second and grabbed her dark blue traveling cloak from the rack next to the door. As she was fastening it, she called out, "Teeny!" The little elf was there in about three seconds' time, bowing and offering apologies for having delayed so much. "Don't mind that now, Teeny. If my parents or my grandfather or anyone from my family asks where I am, tell them I've gone up to my room and I wish not to be disturbed. It's already locked, so they will not suspect anything. Tell them I've gone up to my room and no one is to bother me, is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Krystal Malfoy, miss."

"Good, now run off and tell the other House Elves as well. Tell them it is an order, and it is."

As Teeny ran off to tell the order, Krystal went into the living room, still muttering slightly, grabbed a handful of powder from the jar next to the fireplace and threw it. The flames glowed green and she entered, saying very clearly the two words that would mark the beginning or the end of whatever happened next.

"_Potter's Cottage_!"

* * *

---Don't forget to check and keep track of my blog because there'll be quite a bit of important info in there and you guys can comment in a more direct way there. It also states every time I update and it has the story mapped out as well as some other tidbits important to the MtaM series storyline---

---Oh yes! I have an **LJ** if anyone cares to add me! On a more personal level, anyway. In Livejournal, my username is: **lieyourtruth **so if any of you guys have LJs, feel free to add me!---

---Also, I've started a Harry Potter RPG over at so go there and search for **linarastone** (please add an underscore before the name, example add underscorelinarastone If you don't know what an underscore is, look at your keyboard, next to the number 0 there is a key with two strikes, hit shiftthat key and there you have it) there are a lot of characters free and we need teachers, death eaters, Voldermort, and anyone else. Please do me the favor of checking it and applying if you can, thanks.---

* * *

**Author's Note:** Only one more chapter to go and it'll be Au Revoir IWU! Finally I can finish the MtaM series. Chapter 9, I hope, will be posted very soon. One week at the most. I _hope_. Review, please!

Some of you may have noticed (and if you haven't I suggest you check it out) that both on my Author's Page and on my blog, I've declared a small Hiatus for my stories, which means I won't be updating as regularly. For more information on this, do check out my Author Info on my profile, thanks.

Don't forget to leave me a nice juicy review, whether it is to insult me for making you guys wait or to simply say: "HI!".

**-Blue**


	9. It Wasn't Unexpected

**Final Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, including Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny. They belong to that lucky chit… J.K. Rowling. Lucky, damn it. ; I do own the plot to this, and some of this characters I own as well, but nothing else. I do own Krystal Elizabeth Malfoy, Michael Potter, Malcolm Whitlock, Mariana Lopez, Ormand Favian Malfoy, Wilson Arthur Malfoy, Gabriel Alexander and Cassandra Molly Malfoy, Marina and Jane Potter, and Winnifred.

**Author's Note:** The ninth chapter! Thanks for the awesome response! Yep, this is it, the end of IWU and the end of the MTAM saga. Thanks to all for your support. If you're reading this, it must mean that either you're really bored or that you really DO care what the author has to say beforehand. I admire that. ; Again, thanks to **NB** for the wonderful ideas for this story!

**It Wasn't Unexpected **

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TO A MALFOY Krystal and Michael are in their 5th year at Hogwarts and they still are as "polite" as they ever were to one another. Being in different Houses does not help the situation, but maybe Christmas can. R&R please!

Chapter Nine:

It Wasn't Unexpected

Ginny sighed as the door closed with a slam. She put a hand to her temple, discussing all of it had given her a steady headache. She looked at Draco, who was glancing at his father calmly and at Lucius, with the same calmness, glancing at her. Ginny wanted her daughter to be with whomever she wished; she didn't want her to go through what she went, to be forced into a marriage. Even though she now loved Draco, she would have liked to have chosen him instead of having to marry him off the bat.

Lucius stood up, overlooking both of them now. "I will never allow it, you must know."

"Well, I'm sorry, but she's my daughter, Lucius. I'm afraid you really have no say on this," said Ginny, rubbing her temple steadily. Draco placed his obsidian eyes on her, inquiringly. "Don't look at me like that, Draco, it's time someone said it."

"We'll see," said Lucius slowly, looking at Ginny dead in the eye now. A shiver went through her; she knew what Lucius was capable of. However, she stood her ground.

"Oh, I don't think so. And don't even think of hurting my daughter, Lucius. If she suffers because you did something to contribute to that suffering, I'll do whatever it takes to rectify it and you'll have to answer to me. I'm a mother; I'm capable of anything to protect my children. Just have that very clear before you do anything."

The older blond man sneered and scoffed back a laugh. "Right. I suggest you put a leash to your wife, Draco, I daresay her commonness is surfacing once more."

"I'll show you commonness—let go of my wrist, Draco!" She looked back at him angrily, for he had instinctively grabbed her right wrist as to prevent her from taking out her wand. She hadn't really been planning on it, anyway. At least not for the moment being.

"_Tut, tut, tut,_" Lucius smirked. "Don't make me laugh, girl. Step down, really." He fingered his cane with a smirk on his features. He then turned around. "I'll be the bigger person. Farewell."

As the door closed after Lucius, Ginny shouted, "Good Riddance!" She then turned towards Draco, whom had long since released her already. "And you better try to knock some sense into your father!" Then she whipped around and went out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco stood dumbfounded, still staring after his wife, with the empty glass of his drink in his hand.

"And what in the bloody hell did I do?" he asked himself, shaking his head slowly.

-----

She fell with a dull thud and coughed. She stood up and brushed the soot out of her traveling cloak and hair. She glanced around the house and remained in a slight state of awe. The last time she had come to this house had been about seven years ago, on her eighth birthday, which had been celebrated along with Michael's, much to her disdain at that moment. There was a recurring thought in her head as she brushed one last speck of dust out of her shoulder and it was that she wasn't sure if the thought of celebrating her birthday along with his would bother her so much now.

Wooden beams crisscrossed along the ceiling, giving the house a very rustic look which she adored. However, the last time she had been inside of this house, the windows were draped and the floors had been bare. Now a lush carpet covered the olden wooden boards and the bay windows had no drapes, allowing the allotted space to seem bigger. The red rays of the sun setting were entering through the windows, casting a dull shine on every object around.

It seemed like nobody was home. The only sign of someone that could be in the house was that of the soft crackle of the fireplace, but she realized that that particular thing, she had done herself. She had to remind herself that she had just come that way. She sighed, but she did not know whether it was in relief or disappointment that no one was home.

But it was better that way then she did not have to explain her presence to anyone. So Krystal did the only thing she could do, turn around and prepare to leave. She took the remaining floo powder from her pocket, put her hood over her head, took one last look around and as she was preparing to throw the powder into the fire, a voice startled her.

"Don't move, I am pointing my wand at you. Who are you?"

The powder in her hand fell and vanished; she didn't know if she was relieved that the voice that was so hostile towards her was that one of Michael's. She started to turn around.

"Hey! I said don't move!"

"What are you going to do, hex me?" she asked as she lowered her hood so he could see her face. She saw him lower his wand suspiciously and then put it away as recognition dawned on his face.

"Er… Kry—Malfoy, what are you doing here?" he asked, putting up a hand to scratch the back of his neck. He looked as though he had just woken up from a nap. His brown hair was tousled (which was utterly adorable) and his eyes were half groggy.

"You know, you shouldn't be so rash," she said coolly, passing a hand through the threaded furniture and feeling its irregular but familiar texture. "You didn't know if I was a muggle, and you said you had your wand pointed at me."

"A simple memory charm would've done."

"Oh really? And what about the letter from the Ministry of Magic the one with the warning of expelling you from Hogwarts? What would you have done with that?" she asked nonchalantly, leaning against the back of the same sofa she had been caressing moments ago.

"It would have been just a warning and I would have explained everything to my parents and they would have sorted it out in the ministry… but… what _are_ you doing here? You never answered me that." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her; his vibrant green eyes piercing into hers so intensely that she had to look elsewhere.

"Er… well…" she wasn't going to tell him what happened at her house. However, as she looked up at his face once more, she decided to just forget about it and she ended up doing just the very thing she did not want to do: telling him everything that had gone on. She remained leaning against that sofa, spilling everything she needed to tell. He had just merely observed her as she did so, silent in his own arbitrary way.

When she was finished, he let out a rather large sigh. He passed his fingers through his unruly tresses; his fingers seemed to twitch to tear at the chocolate strands. "I see," was all he spoke. She sighed in frustration and sat on the edge of the couch. Her hands rubbed at her eyes. "Krystal… might I ask something?" he said. She gave a small nod. "_Is_ there something between us at all? As far as you were concerned… it was only a kiss. A couple of kisses, actually, but that's beside the point."

"If you're talking about that night…"

"Not only about that night, but also about Christmas Eve and Hogsmeade," he eyed her carefully. "Perhaps you have not really realized that the encounters ever since Hogsmeade have been more and more… suggestive, if I may use that word, but that however, both of us have denied redundantly the existence of something other than – and this word may be a bit too galvanizing – lust."

"And what do you expect me to say, Michael? That I love you?" she asked discouragingly and he widened his eyes at her. She gave a small laugh. "Don't worry; the feeling is not that extreme."

"Oh, but there _is_ a feeling, is there?"

"I'll admit that because there's nothing else I can do, Michael. I will admit it because I'm too tired of this to be full of too much pride right now. But nothing can come from this, you know it. There's just… too many years of conflict… too many things that will be against us if we do try to develop this. And what then? What will we do when everything comes crumbling down on us?" she groaned and covered her face with her hands. "It's just too difficult in many, many levels!" She walked around the sofa and let herself fall on it, sitting in the middle. It was comfortable.

"If it is that difficult… how come you came here? Why did you turn to me in your most desperate of moments?"

"Because I feel like I can trust you! Are you happy? There, I said it. I trust you, I…" she broke off, wanting nothing more than to be able to apparate out of there at the moment. Her self-discovery was too much for her. She didn't know how she could trust him, but it was an innate feeling that had consumed her.

Some things are better left unresolved, some incognitos better left unanswered, because when someone tries to find the logic of it all, when someone tries to explain it, the truth might be too much to handle. And sometimes the answers are far off worse than the mystery of the incognita. However, the relief might also be the best solution to the mix of feelings that come with the answer, and therein lays the ability to move on or stay put.

Perhaps things are meant to be. Perhaps there is manifest fate, that something will happen whether we like it or not. Or perhaps our choices, besides changing everything that could and will be, determine exactly what we will get out of life, out of a person, out of a feeling. But sometimes the best thing is to not ask oneself these questions, as they may confuse one furthermore.

As unexpected as it all seemed, there was a part of it that was not unfamiliar at all, there had always been that what-if string of uncertainty – or perhaps hope – that had been present all along.

The next thing she knew, he was sitting on the coffee table before her, his eyes passive – or perhaps just still drowsy. An unspoken reconcilement came upon them. He extended one hand and touched her face with the back of his fingers, caressing the smooth pale cheek. Her eyes did not close at the contact and she remained eyeing him with what could have been interpreted as curiosity, but that both of them knew it wasn't.

She grabbed his hand and without another thought, she pulled him towards her, at the same time leaning in and beginning to kiss him softly. He pressed his hand on the back of her head, pulling on her hair a little, assuring her in place so that she could not pull away. She would be damned if this kiss meant 'nothing'! He always knew how to kiss her, even since the first time he knew how to leave her breathless with little effort.

She cupped his face with her hands, caressing on his cheeks, longing for that contact since Merlin knows when. His lips were familiar to her; his taste was the best thing she had ever endured. It was in those kisses that she could really begin to know herself and him more. There was just something about his kisses that made her look deep within herself and harbor those feelings she had made sure to bury deep within float out to the surface.

They separated out of pure will, because the feelings had been too much for either of them to take. Their foreheads pressed against one another and they caressed each other's faces with a renewed tenderness that they might never had had with each other before.

"Are you willing to do all of this?" he whispered, after a while. Krystal bit down on her lip and despite herself, she began to nod.

"I am…"

"If you're willing, Krystal… I'm willing…"

"But what about everybody, Michael? What about those who do not agree of this? What about my Grandfather?"

"We'll tackle one person at a time, until everyone becomes accustomed to it." He nuzzled her cheek. She smiled briefly.

"Besides," she said now, confidently, "who says this will last?" And then she let out a small laugh. He knew she was joking, trying to ease the moment.

He smirked. "Exactly," he leant in and kissed her again, taking the breath off of her feverishly. "I have a feeling that it will, however," he said against her lips. "At least for a couple of months," he smirked again, against her mouth. She licked his smirk daringly.

"At least. Now stop teasing me and kiss me, Potter,"

"I think I like you being the dominant one, Malfoy," he purred uncharacteristically.

"You better get used to it, Potter," she said teasingly, smirking too.

"Gladly," he said and engulfed her in a kiss once more. Who knows what it would bring? Who knows who would oppose and how they would? All the Raven and the Snake knew was that they had been considerate enough to give each other a chance and that perhaps – just perhaps – that chance might be the best damn thing they had ever done to each other.

For now, anyway.

**THE END**

---Don't forget to check and keep track of my blog because there'll be quite a bit of important info in there and you guys can comment in a more direct way there. It also states every time I update and it has the story mapped out as well as some other tidbits important to the MtaM series storyline---

---Oh yes! I have an **LJ** if anyone cares to add me! On a more personal level, anyway. In Livejournal, my username is: **lieyourtruth **so if any of you guys have LJs, feel free to add me!---

---Also, I've started a Harry Potter RPG over at so go there and search for **linarastone** there are a lot of characters free and we need teachers, death eaters, Voldermort, and anyone else. Please do me the favor of checking it and applying if you can, thanks. Also I'm looking for a home for a Hermione I have---

**Author's Note:** I liked that ending. I couldn't have ended it any other way. This is the end of the Marriage to a Malfoy saga. So sad that the end came, but so relieved as well. At least now I will not be mean enough to keep you guys waiting. Again, sorry for the month waiting, but I barely have enough time to write anymore. Though I try to always take a little time. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWING AND YOUR CONSTANT BADGERING FOR ME TO UPDATE! (believe it or not, I like to be badgered). This story would not have unfolded well without it.

Some of you may have noticed (and if you haven't I suggest you check it out) that both on my Author's Page and on my blog, I've declared a small Hiatus for my stories, which means I won't be updating as regularly. For more information on this, do check out my Author Info on my profile, thanks.

**ALSO** _do_ check my blog regularly (you can also subscribe to receive a notice when I update it). I post my ideas over there, so you can keep track of the work I do, and will do. I've also recently posted a small autobiographic post called "Behind the Stories: An Author's Life" so if you would like to get to know me a bit better, that's the place for you!

**THANKS** to **NB** for the idea for this story. The sequel was possible thanks to her. So credits to the plot go to _her_ and her only and a few ideas from the top of my head. Also, if I forgot to credit someone, tell me, and I'll smash myself.

Don't forget to leave me a nice juicy review, whether it is to insult me for making you guys wait or to simply say: "HI!".

**-Blue Rain**

®It Wasn't Unexpected ©Shiara, 2005


End file.
